Things Will Never Be The Same
by Snowy Shadow Cat
Summary: Jack just wanted to be left alone; after the death of his family, he didn't want to deal with anybody. So Jack ran away. But now after three years of isolation, he's in Foster Care and they're trying to get him to cope with life as a normal teenaged boy. Things keep going wrong for Jack and he doesn't know how he'll survive the next two years. AU: BlackIce. Little Jack/Bunny
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: This is my first fanfiction -wiggles with excitement- ok lemme rephrase, this is the first fanfiction I've actually put out there for other people to read. I'm kind of nervous and jittery at the same time XD Once up there's no going back...Ok that's not true but I'm not gonna take it down until I finished the whole story. That's my goal. So if you love it, hate it, think it's a good story but a disgrace by how it was written, I won't care until I'm finished with all of it. Now let's get started!**

**~Snowy Shadow Cat**

* * *

Chapter One

Jack had his blue eyes glued to the scenery outside the passenger door window. A frown was on the boy's pale features, lips so pale they barely had any color in them at all. He watched with a sense of dread and sadness as the familiar scenes of his forest he basically lived in fly by as the foster home agent drove. He knew this would happen, he just knew they'd take him away from his home, from everything that mattered to him and made him feel safe. That's why, before the agency could grab him up, he ran away. On his own for three years, since the age of thirteen made Jack cold as winter towards the world. On his own, nobody paid him any mind, acted like he wasn't there, not even lending a hand whenever he needed it the most. The world forgot about him and he tried to forget the world. His only friends and companions in his lonely life were the Moon and the Wind. Both listened to him when he voiced his thoughts and spoke his emotions to them, they never judged when Jack had to cry himself to sleep or screamed at them in anger about how everything was unfair. That's why after a year of trying to live in town, Jack moved deep into the forest that surrounded Burgess.

And yet here he was, stuck in this car with someone who pretended to care, pretended to be concerned for the boy's wellbeing and appearance. Nobody care for the lonely Jack Frost. To make it even worse, the agent even tried to talk to the boy, asking him pointless question about this, that and the other. But no matter how much he persisted in his questions, the foster care agent couldn't get a word out of the pale boy, not one noise came from the white haired teenager. With a sigh the man stopped trying to question Jack and just focused on talking in general. The man didn't mind silence but with Jack being as silent as a winter night, he felt like he had to make some noise to counter act the boy's cold silence.

"Everything's been set up for you already. You'll be staying at one of the best homes around. Sure other kids will be there and probably drive you crazy but hey, at least not all of them are under the age of ten. Maybe you'll make a friend or two," the agent paused to cast a glance at the boy who still had his bright blue eyes turned to the window. Those eyes as well as Jack's face reflected in the window. Those eyes as cold as ice and just as sharp too. Everyone from the agency learned quickly that despite the boy's coldness, he had a very sharp tongue to match those eyes of his. The man didn't what was worse: Jack being quiet or Jack actually speaking. The boy knew some really colorful words and how to use them unfortunately.

"Since you ran away and didn't attend school, you'll have to make up some classes. You're listed as a sophomore now so you'll be at a high school around other teens your age. Sounds nice huh? Won't be a sixteen year old stuck with thirteen and fourteen year olds. That'd get annoying quick wouldn't it?" Questions were only met with silence. He sighed again. "I know you think you were better off on your own but we're actually trying to help you whether you believe it or not. What happened to you was tragic, yes, but maybe you can open up again if you go through life normally. Meet some friends, worry about classes, stress about homework…maybe get a girl friend? And at least you won't have to worry about, well, worrying your hair white," the man tried, glancing over to see the faintest traces of the corner of Jack's lips tug upwards.

_That's true_. Jack thought to himself, focusing sky blue eyes on his reflection in the window rather than looking at the trees they were passing. Jack's messy spiked hair looked as pure and white as untouched snow, his eyes as glacier blue. Oh how his appearance changed with him. Nothing was ever the same after that day. A frown found its way upon Jack's lips, the boy shaking his head harshly so he wouldn't think about that day his life blew up around him. His sad blue eyes now turned back to the trees, not wanting to think anymore.

* * *

"Hey Jackson," Jack could hear the agent say besides him, pulling him out a peaceful, black sleep. Jack hardly ever dreamed anymore, and when he did, it was usually nightmares. It wasn't until cold blue met dull green did the agent stop shaking the boy's shoulder. The boy didn't even notice. "We're here." The white haired boy turned to look out the window to see where 'here' was exactly, lifting his head from where his cheek rested against his shoulder. He frowned at the foster home building. It was an old building, cracks running through the roof, bricks and cement that held it together. The bricks were dully colored thanks to again and standing against the elements. The door was a dirty looking yellow color, the white of the window seals and frame around the door was chipping badly, showing black, almost rotting wood where it was exposed. All in all, it looked like the place needed some major renovations or be torn down all together to have another building take its place. But that would prove difficult if not impossible since the building was connected to the buildings on either side of it, squishing it between them. It looked like those buildings in New York or a major city with the cramped building right on top of each other.

"_This_ is the best home you have here?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow, skepticism in his voice. "It looks like it should be torn down rather than have children living in it," the cold boy said rather harshly.

The agent shrugged weakly at the boy, a small smile on his lips. "You should've seen the other places?" the man tried as he got out the car.

Jack followed suit in getting out, feeling a little claustrophobic in the vehicle. "There were places worse than this!?" He exclaimed with a hint of disbelief in his voice. His now shoed feet hit the ground heavily, causing the boy to glare down at the converse that covered his feet. Two years in the forest without shoes made his feet rough and tough, he didn't need shoes. When he first entered the woods that quickly became his home, he had shoes but after a few months of climbing trees and running through the endless wood turned those things that protected his feet into useless piles of material. So he just went around barefoot. Which was quickly shunned by the agency, saying things like he could've gotten sick or an infection in a cut on his foot and blah blah blah. He just loved how he looked after himself for three years and was _completely_ fine and then these idiots were acting like he was still a defenseless child. It was just awesome.

The agent walked to the front door, waiting at the top step for Jack. Before the boy joined the man, he quickly grabbed the back pack that had everything he cherished in it from the back seat. Once at the man's side, they both walked up to the door; the man knocked three times before the door opened to reveal the caretaker of all the children. She led the two into the building's office.

* * *

"Bull shit!" Jack exclaimed, slamming his hands onto the arms of his chair to push himself up.

The woman behind the desk made a distasteful face. "Young man!" She snapped as the man that sat beside Jack put his arm out to stop the boy from storming out of the room. "There will be none of that under this roof!"

Jack was forced to sit back down, narrowing his eyes on the old grey haired woman before him, his eyes as cold and merciless as winter. "I've cursed all my _fucking_ life, just because a cranky ol' had like yourself doesn't like it won't make me _fucking_ stop," the boy practically hissed at the woman.

"Well I guess we'll just have to restore your manners at counseling then," the woman said indifferently.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to see a damn counselor! I don't need-"

"Young man, whether you like it or not, you're going to have to go. Family dying in a car accident and then no human contact for three years has left you in need of it."

"So says your science and doctors," Jack snarled viciously. "I _am_ fine. I don't need any help from you or anybody else!"

"Jackson-"

"I _told_ you its Jack."

The woman sighed deeply. "Fine, Jack believe it or not, we are here to help you."

"I don't need any help! I was fine out on my own! Why can't you people just accept that and leave me alone!?"

"You need to be looked after Jack. You aren't an adult yet so by law you must have a guardian to look after you."

"And what of those kids in the streets because their parents kicked them out? What of those that run away because their parents abused them? Mine died and you give a shit 'cause of that!? Don't pretend to care about me if there are others that need it more!" And with that Jack rose from his seat and moved to the door. The agent stood, grabbing Jack's arm gently but firmly to keep him in the room. The boy flinched at the contact, having been deprived of it for three years. He pulled his arm away, glaring ice daggers at the man. "Don't. Touch. Me," he growled, throwing the door open with strength that he achieved by climbing and pulling himself up into the trees.

Both adults were a bit stunned at Jack's small outburst, the old woman recovering faster than the man. She stood up from behind her desk, hands on its top to help her up. "Jackson Frost! Where do you think you're going!?"

"You're not my mother so don't pretend to be," Jack said harshly, putting his hands into the pockets of his blue hoodie that he had on him.

"Jack-" the woman started.

"I'm gonna get fresh air, that ok with her majesty!?" he snapped over his shoulder at her. He walked along the hallway he was in, some children in the hall stared up at him with round eyes or ran passed him to chase…whatever they were chasing. There were so many children and this was just the first floor. _How am I gonna survive the next two years here?_ Jack found himself thinking as he made his way outside.

* * *

Jack didn't go back inside until the sun had set and the moon was already rising passed the buildings he was staring blankly at. The cool autumn night air cooled his skin and his temper about his current situation. The wind blew through his snow white hair, feeling as if she was running fingers through it in a comforting way; that's how it felt to the touch deprived boy at least. He would lean his head into the wind, acting like there really were hands going through his white locks. It was calming and comforting to Jack, making him let out a content sigh.

He then looked up at the moon, letting its silver light shine down on him. His white hair turned silver, his blue eyes looking white under the moon's light. "What am I going to do?" He asked the moon. "I know they're trying to help but…I can take care of myself so why am I here? I was fine on my own."

For some reason he was expecting the moon to answer but like always, he was only met with silence. Jack felt lonely again, pulling his knees to his chest. "Why'd you let the bring me!?" I thought you cared about me!" Jack yelled at the moon, feeling the wind pick up speed around him, embracing him in what he took as a comforting hug as best as the wind could. All he could hear was the wind blowing, blocking out all noise and thoughts. But one rang loud and clear in his mind. _It's because I care that you're here._ His mind wrapped around this thought like he'd slip into insanity if he didn't hold onto it. He closed his eyes, burying his face in his knees for a moment before looking at the moon again, his eyes stinging with tears he wouldn't let fall. "Ok, I'll give them a chance. You think they can help so I'll…try my hardest to let them." The wind blew gently again against him, ruffling his hair like she was content with him seeing reason. With a sigh, he reluctantly stood on his feet and let them carry him inside and into his new life.

* * *

**And done with chapter one =^-^= please feel free to tell me what you think be it nice or mean. Anything and everything will help make me a better writer.  
Chapter Two will be up tomorrow most likely because I'm on Chapter Three now and haven't been able to get this one up till now. But after that I'll upload every week, probably every Saturday...I'm not sure yet maybe every Friday...But any who I'm off now to make me some food. See ya later!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: I can't believe I already have followers and favorites ^^ that just made my day no joke. I had to stay home from school because I had a killer migraine. I'm serious I couldn't move until twelve thirty it was that bad. I still have a slight headache trying to put this as a document and editing it as I go over my hand written copy but I'm so happy I don't care if my head feels like a hammer went to it. So anyway, on to Chapter Two!**

**~Snowy Shadow Cat**

* * *

Chapter Two

Jack has some sense of dread in the pit of his stomach, his chest tightening to restrict his breathing while his heart hammered wildly against his rib cage, demanding more air even if his tight chest wouldn't allow it. Pale hands gripped the seat belt across his chest until his knuckles were pure white. It took all his control to stop himself from shaking.

"A lil' nervous?" Mrs. Charlotte asked from beside the surprisingly pale than before boy.

Glacier blue eyes turned from the school building to the old grey haired woman besides him. "No…ok maybe a lil.'" Jack confessed weakly, turning his eyes back to the building.

Mrs. Charlotte reached out to pat Jack encouragingly on his should but pulled back last minute. She knew how that'd go. Jack had only been with her and the other children for a week now but even with the tries for hugs and comforting pats, the boy still didn't want to be touched. "We can come back tomorrow if you want…" she said gently, getting ready to put the car into gear to drive away when Jack took his seat belt off.

"We've been trying for the last three days…I'm fine, let's go." He said simply before jumping out of the old van's passenger seat. The bright autumn sun shone on Jack's pure white hair and made it glow a bit. His pale skin seemed to return to its normal pale contrast after looking sickly pale in the car. The fresh air helped the boy relieve some of his nervousness. The Wind greeted Jack fondly, ruffling his hair and clothing which consisted of very faded jeans and a white teeshirt under a blue hoodie that was open instead of zipped up like normal people would have against the chill of autumn. But Jack didn't mind the chill; in fact it felt amazing against his own cool skin. Ever since he lived in the forest, the cold winters of Burgess never bothered the boy, nor did the chill of autumn.

Mrs. Charlotte got out and stood next to the boy she was guardian over, pulling her coat closer to her body. "Ooh this is gonna be a cold one. I can feel it in me bones," she said, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Come on Jack," was all she said to him before walking toward the main entrance of Burgess High School with Jack following suit.

* * *

"This is your first class," the principal Mr. Jackson told Jack, gesturing to the closed door they stood in front of.

"And that would be-" Mrs. Charlotte started to question. She had insisted to stay by Jack's side, saying it was for her comfort but the boy knew better. She stayed because she wanted to make sure he didn't have an episode. Maybe even to make sure he was actually ok with doing this now and stuck to doing it. But the first one was probably more likely.

"Biology?" Jack asked a bit unsure as he looked at his very confusing school schedule. It had both semesters' classes merged together in a list. They weren't separated but by a column off to the side of the list that said 'S1' or 'S2.' First period were listed one under the other, second following suit, then third and fourth. Each class was an hour and thirty minutes long; Jack starting to feel unsure if he could sit in a class room that long, especially with a room full of other teens. This by itself just might make the boy crazy, not the three years of isolation.

"Yes Biology I. There's only an hour left so it shouldn't be so bad."

Jack snorted. "Please, ten minutes in a car makes me feel trapped, what makes you think I can survive a classroom for an hour – thirty?"

Mr. Jackson gave the boy a stern look but held his tongue simply because he knew the boy's position. He needed 'special care.' "You can ask to step out of the class for a few minutes if you start to feel overwhelmed."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Sure thing Phil."

"Jack! It's Mr. Jackson. He's your elder, show some respect," Mrs. Charlotte scolded, causing Jack to wave it off like her words were annoying flies.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jack turned glacier blue eyes to the small window in the door that let teachers see what was going on in the hall and administrators peek into the class to see how everything was doing. From where the boy was standing, he could only see the white board that was filled with colorful words and drawing done with those strong, nasty smelling markers.

Mr. Jackson signed deeply before knocking on the glass window. A bald but scruffy bearded man came to the door, peeking out before opening it. "Yes Principal Jackson?" A voice questioned.

The principal waved the man out of the class a bit more, only leaving a crack about a few inches to keep an ear out for trouble in the class room. From what Jack's ears could pick up around the two men speaking to each other was silence. The entire class was dead silent; a pen dropping would sound like a bomb exploding. It unnerved the snow white haired boy for some reason. It made the boy want to run back outside and let the Wind comfort him again. But alas, he couldn't. Not when he was tied down by the education system. Oh how he was hating his already.

A hand on his shoulder broke the boy from his thoughts, shrugging it off as soon as it was placed on him. "Oh yes I forgot to mention that he doesn't like to touched. We're working on it though," Mrs. Charlotte spoke as Jack narrowed his eyes at the principal as he was the one to touch Jack. The tall but round man tense under the ice cold glare, not even thinking his wife could pull of a glare like that.

"Yes well…you can go join the others now. We're done here. If you need anything Jack, just ask." The boy snorted at the principal's words before following the biology teacher into his classroom.

"Now everybody, we have a new student. Make him feel welcomed and don't stare too much," the man said.

When Jack turned to look over the students, almost every girl gasped at the sight of his stunning blue eyes. Jack raised a white eyebrow at them, wondering why they were staring. His hands found their ways into his hoodie pockets, turning his attention back to the teacher when he walked over to him with some papers in his hands. "You'll be sitting in that seat back there. By the window," Jack followed the man's pointed finger, seeing the empty seat in the very back by an open window. The white haired boy nodded, looking back at the teacher. "And I need to know if you have anything you'd like to be called by."

Jack raised an eyebrow against buy this time at the teacher. "My name?" he said, confused by what the man said.

"I mean like a nickname you'd rather be called other than Jackson."

"It's Jack, not Jackson," the boy corrected.

The teacher nodded, writing that down on three papers out of many. "Alright Jack Frost, you can take your seat."

Jack just shrugged before walking to the back of the classroom. Nothing exciting happened except for the other students turning to catch a glance at him then whispered about if his hair was fake or real and things like that. Jack didn't understand it at all to say the least. How could his hair not be real? It grew from his head didn't it? Couldn't they see that for themselves?

Jack had just caught another girl staring at him, her cheeks flushing and her eyes darting back to the front of the class when his blue eyes looked towards her when some walked into the classroom twenty minutes after Jack entered the room.

"Ah Mr. Black. Glad you finally chose to join us," the biology teacher said without even looking away from what he was writing on the board.

Jack's eyes shifted to the boy that just walked in. The boy was tall and lean but the black shirt he was wearing showed he was some muscles developed pretty well. His hair was black like pitch black and slicked back to spikes behind his head. His skin was pale but it had a slight tan to it, showing he spent some time in the sun, or maybe he was born that way? But anyway, the boy, just looking at him, set Jack on edge.

"Yeah well you know how it is Mr. Smith," the boy said with a smirk on his lips, his voice dark yet velvety, almost seductive to Jack's ears. _Almost_.

"Just take your seat," Mr. Smith sighed.

"Don't mind if I do," he chuckled just as darkly, turning to go to his seat when the boy's eyes found Jack's. Jack stiffened a bit more in his seat, feeling as if he could pull his gaze away from the boy's. His eyes, eyes of gold and silver mixing that made Jack automatically think of a solar eclipse, held the white haired boy's bright blue eyes until he sat in his seat and turned his head to face the front. Jack allowed himself to relax slowly, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He was starting to really doubt this whole school thing.

* * *

Jack sat by himself at lunch. He didn't go get what they were serving since it smelled terrible and just looking at it was making him nauseous. So far his classes weren't _so_ bad. After Biology, he had English and after that Gym. They ate last out of the four lunch periods; something about exercising after eating was making too many people sick. Not that Jack cared; he ate what he could find berry-wise in the forest during spring and summer. For autumn and winter he'd have to steal food from wherever he could. But his life style made him a vegetarian so finding and stealing food wasn't too hard.

People stared at him as they walked by putting the boy on edge. _What's up with people staring? They act like they've never seen a boy before_, Jack though bitterly to himself, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. Isolation was a strange thing, very strange. Sure he wanted someone to pay attention to him when he was starving his first year alone in on the streets of Burgess (even if he wouldn't admit it through the rest of the two years in the forest he wanted it then too), he had convinced himself that he didn't need attention. But he still longed for it; to be noticed and cared about. But now that he was getting the attention and cared for, he wasn't really sure if he wanted it anymore. It was proving very bothersome. Isolation did some strange things to a person, very strange.

"You're Jack right?" Jack heard a girl to his right ask. He turned his head, seeing a girl with bright violet eyes looking down at him. They looked like she had amethyst stones for irises. It was stunning actually. Her hair was blue, green, and pink colored in a grown pixie cut. She was wearing a green teeshirt that said 'Too Cute For You' in gold letters. Her skirt was a bright but deep blue with gold leggings underneath. Her feet were covered with pink ribbon up heels. Her ankles and wrist had thin bands of gold for bracelets and anklets, with gold hood earrings to match. She looked lovely to Jack.

He nodded at her to confirm her question, making her smile brightly to show white, straight teeth. "Hi then, I'm Toothiana," she greeted as she held a hand out to him. Jack looked down at her hand a little confused before looking back up at her. Something seemed to click in her brain because she pulled her hand back. "Right sorry, forgot you don't like contact." She giggled gently as she sat in front of Jack.

Jack raised a white eyebrow at her. "Where'd you hear that?" He questioned, wondering how many people knew about his 'special situation.'

She shrugged. "I was on my way to the bathroom when you, your grandma-"

Jack looked a bit confused. "Grandma?" he questioned her.

"That woman you were with today," Toothiana clarified.

Jack thought a bit more before realizing she was talking about Mrs. Charlotte. "Oh you mean Mrs. Charlotte. Yeah, no, she's not my grandma. She's my guardian," he told the girl, knowing that if he left it at 'she's not my grandma' she'd ask questions.

Tooth nodded at him acceptingly. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. It's just when I saw you with her and the principal, I thought you two were related. So why don't you liked to be touched?" Jack was hoping he wouldn't have to answer that question. He was about to change the subject when someone called to Toothiana.

"Tooth! What's taking ya – oh didn't know ya being with company," Jack turned his head to see a freakishly tall boy with a very defined Russian accent come up to the two sitting down. The boy looked like she could be in college already or something. He was very muscular with broad shoulders and a wide chest. His hair was a dark chocolate brown, his eyes a bright smoky blue, looking a bit grey rather than blue. He had a black shirt under a red and black football jacket and some dark blue faded jeans.

"Dude how tall are you!?" Jack asked directly, looking up at the tall boy like he couldn't believe his eyes about how tall he was.

A brown eyebrow came up at Jack's question, the look of confusion on his face before he answered. "Last checked, I was being six feet and six inches."

"Wow," Jack muttered under his breath as he turned his head to Toothiana. Never had he seen someone so tall.

"Sorry 'bout the wait mates, I had to stay in the library for a whole longer than expected," an Australian boy said as he came running over. Bright green eyes met bright blue. "Crickey you're eyes are blue."

Jack wasn't sure if that was a compliment or what. "Uh yeah, I know?" He was a bit confused about what was happening.

Toothiana seemed to pick up on that though. "Jack this is Nicolas," she gestured to the freaskishly tall Russian. "We call him North though. And that's Aster but feel free to call him Bunnymund."

"G'day," Bunnymund greeted, receiving a nod from Jack. Bunnymund had fairly tanned skin, his blue-grey hair bringing out the green of his eyes. He was freakishly tall as well but not as tall as North. He wasn't as muscular either, looking more lean but he was packed heavier than Jack in the muscle department. Jack only looked fit from his time in the forest, nothing else. These guys looked like the worked to look like they did. Peeking out from under Bunnymund's grey teeshirt sleeves were points of white, probably from tattoos Jack came to realize.

"And how tall are you now?" Jack asked directly since he only stood up to a five feet nine inches.

"Six – three mate. Why?" Bunnymund questioned curiously.

"You're a kangaroo!" Jack blurted out, laughing at the look on the Australian's face.

"I'm no kangaroo," he grumbled, looking at Toothiana. "Where'd you find this bloke anyway?"

"Found him sitting here and thought he'd like company," Toothiana smiled brightly.

"Such a kind person Tooth," North praised, patting her head.

"Fine but if he's gonna hang around, he better stop calling me Kangaroo," Bunnymund grumbled.

Jack stopped laughing finally, looking at all of them. "Wait what? Hang out with you guys? I don't think so."

Toothiana and North looked hurt and confused Bunnymund looked indifferent. "What do you mean?" Toothiana questioned.

"I'm here just 'cause I have to be, not to make friends or get attached to anybody. Sorry but count me out of your lil' gang."

"Alright mates, you heard the hoon. Let's leave him be," Bunnymund said indifferently. He turned away from Jack, walking away.

"Bye kangaroo," Jack teased.

Bunnymund tensed at the teasing. "I'm not a bloody kangaroo!" he growled over his shoulder. Jack just laughed.

"If you change your mind…" Toothiana insisted as she got up and let North guide her towards where Bunnymund was waiting for them.

"Don't get your hopes up," Jack mumbled coldly, not noticing the gold-silver eyes behind him that saw the whole thing.

* * *

**Eesh this was longer than I thought it would be. Hope it was worth the length though and hopefully future chapters won't be so flipping long ^^" this might be the longest one I write so yeah…Heh heh I loved naming the principal Phil XD you can expect that man to chase after Jack in later chapters I promise you that ^^ Kinda why I named him Phil since Phil was the one who always found Jack trying to break into North's Workshop and kept throwing the boy out in the movie. Can't wait to watch it again to make it a second time I've watched it. It's amazing! Basically I kind of wanted to keep some things similar to the movie like Jack rejecting to go with the Guardians, his three hundred years of isolation (three years only because they're all humans) and details like that. Anyway enough rambling, I need to work on Chapter Three. I think I'm going to update every Friday so see you next Friday ^^**

**Thank you for your reviews! I'll try to address those that I can:**

**Pervy4glitch – there will definitely be some JackxBunny action going on but this is mainly a JackxPitch story. And don't worry, Jack isn't just going to roll over for Pitch either lol there'll definitely be some fighting and against will stuff.**

**Lady Minuialwen – Thanks for the review ^^ every one makes me want to keep going.**

**Final Syal Lunar Generation – thank you for your compliments. I wanted to keep that bond between them open. Don't worry he didn't just live out in the open but really I'm planning on explaining where he lived, how his appearance changed from his warm brown eyes and hair to his white haired and blue eyed appearance now. And don't think I forgot to add his shepard's crook ^^ it'll just come up in a later chapter. I have this mental image of how I want everything to go so I'll get to just about everything I due time. Thanks for the review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: I have seriously got to proof read what I write better. I look over the chapter after I've posted them and I keep finding mistakes I couldn't find or didn't notice in the word document. Ugh. I'm working on fixing chapter two for spelling mistakes and what not but I'll focus on Chapter two after I get chapter three up. Promise.**

**~Snowy Shadow Cat**

* * *

Chapter Three

Day two of school life wasn't going so well and it was just first period. Not even fifteen minutes into class and he was already feeling trapped and like he couldn't breathe properly. The air tasted stale on his tongue, feeling like no matter how much he breathed, no oxygen was getting into his lungs. He put his head down on his arms that were on his desk, trying to calm himself down. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, his blood feeling too hot in his veins with the heat of the room and everybody in it. The chill of autumn couldn't reach him through the window since it wasn't window out today. He felt as if he was going to hyperventilate or pass out from the heat, whichever came first.

"Jack, are you alright?" Mr. Smith asked, sounding concerned as he put a hand on Jack's shoulder. He was shocked at the boy's reaction to his touch, remembering Jack's dislike for contact then.

The ill-feeling boy jumped up at the touch, the sheer movement of him jumping from his desk tipped it over. Jack found himself glaring at the teacher while breathing quickly, actually starting to hyperventilate. All eyes were on Jack after his outburst, not helping calm him down. After casting a frantic glance towards the class, he lowered his gaze to the floor. "I need air," he mumbled so low Mr. Smith couldn't hear him. The boy then retreated through the open window, jumping out easily. Once outside he dashed away from the school, finding a large three midway between the fence bordering the school property and the school building itself. Jack doubled over, his hand out to support himself against the tree to keep standing as he coughed the stale air out of his lungs. His free arm pressed against his stomach, the boy feeling like he'd throw up with that vial, poor excuse they pass for oxygen from the school building in his system. After getting what he felt like was enough cook, fresh air in his lungs and the hot, stale air out, he focused on calming his breathing.

"Feeling claustrophobic are we?" a dark voice asked from behind Jack.

Jack felt his heart sink when he heard that voice, his breaths coming to a stop instantly. "G-go eat snow," the white haired boy mustered enough of himself to say before making more gagging noises.

A dark chuckle made its way to his ears. "How…inappropriate for someone your age," the black-haired boy said, clearly amused.

"Fine, go screw yourself. Better?" Jack snapped, more annoyed than anything. He felt like he was going to throw up even with nothing in his stomach. He did not need to be messed with right now. He cast a glare towards the boy over his shoulder, seeing him smirking deviously back, a dangerous glint in his gold-silver eyes.

"You could say that," the boy chuckled again. "Such fire you have…in such a cold body." Jack felt uncomfortable when those eyes raked over him.

"What do you want?" Jack asked coldly.

"Mr. Smith sent me to check on you," he responded dully, putting his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket he was wearing today.

"You check, now leave me alone."

Gold-silver eyes narrowed down at the boy. It was then that Jack realized the boy was taller than him. _Is there anybody who isn't so fucking tall around here!?_ Jack found himself thinking irritably. He didn't like the fact almost everybody he met so far he had to look up to. "You best watch your tone towards me Jack," he said in a low, dangerous tone, making the 'k' sound in Jack's name pop louder than it should've been.

Jack glared coldly at the boy, standing to his full height. "I can hold any tone I want Black," Jack snapped at the boy.

The cold glare turned mischievous, a smirk once again playing on his lips. "It's Pitch."

"What is?"

"My name, keep up. It's Pitch Black." Jack tried not to look confused by he guessed his failed miserably when Pitch start to laugh darkly, the sound of it surrounding Jack like it was tangible and creeping its way around the boy like shadows or something. Jack didn't like that laugh he told himself. "No different than you being named 'Jack Frost' isn't it?" He said, seeming to make fun of Jack. "Anyway, I best be on my way. Try not to jump through anymore windows." Yup he was definitely messing with the white haired boy.

"Next time just don't follow me," Jack snapped, that being the only thing he could think of.

As Pitch was walking away, he laughed again. "You've so much to learn lil' Frost, so much to learn." Jack was about to question him about what he meant when he heard Phil calling his name. And pretty close to where he was.

"Shit," Jack breathed, looking up at the tree. The branch above his head was reachable if he jumped for it. So he did, pulling himself up with ease. He climbed up higher, effectively hiding himself in orange, red and yellow leaves. He pressed his back against the trunk of the tree, remaining as still and quiet as he could manage. Which was as silent as a winter night and as still as trees on a windless day.

"Jack! Jack!" Phil called closer to the tree. "Jack Frost come out at once!" Only silence met Phil's order. "Damn that boy," Jack heard the man growl. Blue eyes narrowed at the old man from where he could see him through the leave. Phil passed the tree, grumbling about how he knew this would happen and blah blah blah.

Once Jack was sure the man was gone, he jumped down from the tree, looking around before stuffing his hands in his pockets and waked back to the school building.

* * *

The van was dead silent save for the noise of the engine rattling about like how a normal engine would sound. Mrs. Charlotte focused on the road as she drove, letting Jack choose to either speak or stay silent. After casting a glance at the boy, he was sitting in the same position as he had upon getting into the van: eyes down with his hair cast over his eyes with his white bangs. She let out a deep breath, focusing back on the road.

"I'm sorry," the sudden break of silence made Mrs. Charlotte jump.

"For what?" she questioned, recovering from her shock of Jack actually speaking first quickly.

Jack hesitated. "For not…" he made a motion with his hand. "…I couldn't get through the day. I'm sorry I had to get you to pick me up…"

Mrs. Charlotte was once again put into a fit of surprise at Jack's words. She had to shake her head to recover from this shock. "It's fine Jack. I figured that it could all be a little overwhelming at first so I expected I'd have to come get you sooner or later." She glanced over to see a look of hurt and offense on the boy's face. "I just meant that you've been away from people for a long time and being thrown straight into a crowd could've come out with mixed results. You could've taken to it happily and feel like the last three years didn't matter or you could've acted much like you did today. You're used to open space Jack, to open air and without say twenty children crammed into one room. You just need time to get used to the flow of things." She looked over at him to see that he looked less hurt but he looked a bit defensive with his arms crossed over his chest. "Jack, I just want you to know that until you get used to everything again, I don't mind coming to get you. I'm supposed to take care of you, not traumatize you more than you already have been."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Jack's lips. He honestly didn't know what to say. Maybe Mrs. Charlotte really did care about him? Wanted the best for him? "…Thank you Mrs. Charlotte. I'll try to last longer tomorrow."

The old woman smiled brightly. "Just try not to jump out any windows and just go to the front office," she teased lightly, laughing at the sour face Jack shot towards her.

Jack didn't mind the tease; in face it made him feel good. Like everything that just happened in school wasn't a big deal. Like he could fix everything tomorrow. But…Pitch had said the same thing to him and that's why he made the sour face. Jack could honestly say he did not like that boy and didn't want anything to do with him. Toothiana and her group of friends however…maybe they weren't so bad? Maybe if he gave them a chance? He shook his head quickly to banish the thought. _I'm here to finish school and be on my way. I don't need to get attached to anybody._ Jack thought coldly to himself, smiling gently at Mrs. Charlotte. _Ok well maybe a few people are ok. Like from the foster home. I do live with them after all…_ It was these thoughts that made Jack want to be warmer to his new found "family" he was basically thrown into. The first week he was there, he didn't come out of his room, he snapped at any child that tried to hug him or touch him, he coldly rejected any attempt to make him play a game of hide-and-go-seek or tag throughout the house. He was just overall cold and…not fun to be around. Those children didn't do anything to him and were trying to make him feel welcomed and he just wasn't having it. _I gotta change that. If not for myself then for those children…I'll do it for her. She'd want me to be like I was to make these children happy and have fun rather than miserable because I can't get over what happened to them or her…_ Jack let out a small sigh at his thoughts, although he did feel something start to warm his core when he thought about what his sister would want him to do and be like. It felt like finally he was doing right by her even if she wasn't around anymore and it made his heart happy, his soul soar and brought a spark back to his eyes that had been dead for three years.

* * *

Jack wandered around the sidewalks of the section of Burgess he was in. Since he was picked up so early all the children in the foster care home were at school be it grade or middle school. As far as Jack knew, he was the only one in the house that actually went to high school but he could be wrong because he hadn't see which ones went to which type of school yet. He didn't even the names of anybody in the house. But hopefully that'd all change soon. Sure maybe Jack would have to get used to being touched and embraced, that alone might take a few days up to a few months to a year or so but he was still ready to allow the children to hug him, cling to him, pat him, grab at him, and even ride on his back. Everything he did for his sister when she was alive. Sure Jack was thirteen when his family died, she only being the young age of six (and that's what hurt the most to know that Jack was still alive while his younger sister who had so much life left in her, died) but that's what he missed most about his family: having fun with them. When did Jack become so…unfun? He couldn't remember when was the last time he had fun. Ok that wasn't true, being in the forest was fun. He would run along branches, swing from them and do all sorts of cool tricks and whatnot but it got boring very quickly. Sometimes he'd sit there for hours bored out of his mind before he started to swing around the trees like he'd been doing all day.

Somehow he managed to find himself around the elementary school. Children were shuffling out of the building and onto the sidewalks to walk home since school was over. _They must've been let out._ Jack thought, trying to remember when elementary school children got let out of school. He didn't fret over it though; he hadn't been in school for three years. With his hands in his hoodie pockets, Jack hung back near the corner of the short chain link fence in front of the school. He didn't want to push pass the mass of small children just to get down the sidewalk. He could wiat.

"Jack?" The white haired teen looked up from where he was staring at the ground. Seeing the children greeted by parents with warm hugs and kisses was starting to make his heart ache. A child was making her way towards him, recognizing her as one of the children from the Foster home. Several others followed her, more from the home, and stared up at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" The small girl questioned.

Almost immediately, Jack found himself going to kneel before the child, trying to give her a happy smile. "I was out for a walk when I thought I'd walk you home." He half lied, blue eyes looking to the children behind the girl he was talking to. "All of you. I've been very mean to all of you so I'm trying to start over."

All the children looked at each other before smiling brightly. The girl held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Alliyah. What's your name?" She asked, taking his want to s tart over seriously. Jack blinked; how could have he forgotten how much fun it was to play with children? He felt like an idiot.

He took her hand and shook it gently. "Stupid-head. Nice to meet you Alliyah." The children laughed, going up to introduce themselves to Jack "Stupid-head" Frost. After introducing themselves, Jack led the children back to the Home. Or more like they were leading him since he had no idea where he was. Alliyah was holding his hand as they walked, the children talking to Jack and telling them what happened in school. He felt a bit overwhelmed by it all but hanging around the children made him feel surprisingly better. He was actually enjoying himself, like genuinely enjoying himself. And with other people to be exact! He felt…like something that was missing was finally found. Like a piece of the puzzle clicked into place.

Jack and the children finally got back to the Home, the white haired boy not joining the children on their way inside. "Jack aren't you coming in?" Alliyah asked from the top step of the porch. He had let go of her hand so she could climb up the steps.

He shook his head. "No…I think I might go pick up the middle school kids." He said. HE was going to pick them up but…he also needed alone time after walk. While walking with the children made him feel light and good, he soon felt heavy and like he couldn't breathe surrounded by them all. Mrs. Charlotte had said that due to his isolation, he'd suffer from social anxiety pretty easily. He hadn't believed her. Now he did.

"Oh ok. Just walk passed the elementary school for…maybe two or three blocks and you'll find the middle school." Alliyah explained, smiling at the older boy. He nodded before walking off. "Bye! Have fun! Oh and thanks again!" Jack could hear her yelling. He looked over his shoulder to see her waving like a maniac. He gave a weak wave back before walking forward.

* * *

"Am I even doing the right thing?" Jack asked no one in particular as he walked by his lonesome. HE let out a small sigh, starting to doubt his decision. He got so…out of whack around others. Could he ever be fixed? "Can I ever be fixed?" He turned blue eyes to the sky even if there was no moon since it was too bright out.

_You don't need to be fixed Jack. You just need to let people in…to let them help you._ The thought came with a gentle breeze that had decided to pop up after the whole morning of no wind what so ever. "But how do I know who is truly helping and who is hurting me?" He asked, a hind of strain in his voice. For a long while his question was only met with silence. It was when he thought no answer would come did one pop up. _Only you can be the judge of that. Listen to what is in your heart. Only then will you truly be happy…_ Jack asked no more question so no more answers came. The breeze that was gently caressing his face like a mother did to her child stopped and it fell to a windless day once more. The boy let out a small sigh before picking up his pace. Something in his heart told him the thoughts in his head were true. He just wasn't sure he could do what was needed. Could he really open up to someone or would he be alone forever?

"H-hey cut it out! That hurts!"

"That's the whole point you faggot!"

Jack's head shot up at the noises of fighting and cries of pain that were only met with laughs. The white haired boy followed the noises, finding the source in a dark spacing between two buildings not far from the middle school. A brunette boy was curled up against the wall, trying to protect what he could from the assaults of kicks that were coming down on him from two other boys. Jack physically flinched when he saw and heard the pained noise from a kick to the stomach. He wasn't just going to stand y and watch! The boy rushed forward, shoving the closest boy to him into the other with his shoulder. The one boy knocked the other over and they both fell to the ground.

"You have some nerve." One of the boys growled at the boy as he helped the brunette up.

Ice cold eyes turned to the two. "_I have some nerve?_ I'm not the one ganging up on another boy." He growled back. The two boys jumped to their feet, looking pissed. The two stalked up toward Jack, trying to get in his face but could since they were smaller than him. Jack looked down at them, his glacier eyes as cold and unforgiving as the ice.

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't beat you to a pulp." The taller of the two even if they were both a head shorter than Jack.

"Maybe because I could wipe the floor with you two." The white haired boy smirked knowingly.

The one growled before swinging at Jack's head. The boy quickly ducked, jamming his knee into the boy's stomach. The other one came around and swept Jack off his feet, the white haired boy hitting the ground with a heavy thud. But that didn't faze him. Years of falling out of the trees would do that to you. He kicked the boy that swept him away, rolling over to get away from the foot that was trying to jam into his stomach. When he put his hands on the ground to push himself up, he felt something next to it. He looked. A metal pipe. He smiled, right up his alley.

He got to his feet, metal pipe in hang. "That's not fair!" Jack smirked at the boys before banging the pipe against the nearby trash bin. It rang loudly from the hit, the two boys flinching at the noise. They exchanged a look between themselves before rushing to run away. "Pitch'll hear 'bout this!" One of them yelled before disappearing around the corner.

The pale boy froze, his breathing catching in his throat. _Pitch? What's he have to do with this?_

"T-thanks for that." A small voice said behind Jack that broke him out of his daze.

The boy looked over his shoulder, dropping the pipe with a _plink-plink_. "No problem."

The brunette picked up his school books that had been tossed to the side. "Sorry you had to do that though…Those two…" He didn't finish.

"Why were they beating you up anyway?" Jack asked.

The boy hesitated. "It's…not a big deal."

Jack just shrugged and stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets before walking out of the alley. "Alright."

"H-hey wait up!" The brunette ran after Jack, walking beside him. "I'm Jamie Benette." Jack just nodded. "Uh…what's your name?"

"I don't-" He started to say as he cast a glance over to Jamie. His breath caught in his throat again. The boy…looked like how he did before the accident: warm brown hair and eyes. HE had to pull his eyes away from the boy before he realized he was staring. He cleared his throat. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

"That's a cool name." Jamie complimented.

Jack shrugged. "I guess."

"Are you kidding me? It's so cool. You're last name is Frost…and your hair is frost white!" Jack patted the top of his spiky white hair self-consciously. "I like your name. It's better than 'Jamie.'"

"Uh Jamie, don't you have somewhere to be?" Jack asked stopping in his steps.

"Oh, Sophie!" Jamie exclaimed with a slap to his forehead. He rushed in the opposite direction of where Jack was heading. He stopped suddenly, turning to wave at Jack. "Bye! Hope to see you around!" Then he rushed off.

Jack let out a small sigh before setting back toward the Home. There was no point in walking with the middle schoolers if they were already gone.

* * *

**Phew this was a long chapter too. I feel like I rambled on too much whenever chapters end up so long…That's my only reasoning behind not liking them. You know how you can read something and it just goes on and on and on and you just want it to end already? That's how my chapters make me feel when they're too long. But I guess you're your own worst critic so I'll just leave the critiquing up to you lovely readers. Also I had a question simply because I couldn't find it **_**anywhere **_**when I tried to look it up but what's the name of Jack's sister? Everywhere I've gone said it wasn't determined and all that junk so I wasn't sure if they gave her a name or not. If not then I gotta think of one real quick, but if they did please tell me what it is so I can use it instead of saying 'jack's sister' or making y'all guess who I'm talking about when I mention her…kinda like how I did up there…heh heh…. Now time to review the reviews so far XD:**

**Final Syai Lunar Generation – I couldn't help but have the wind care for Jack. It's so sweet and adorable. Lol just wait till you see the wind mad at Jack ;) that'll be fun. I haven't read the books but in the movie (not trying to correct you) Bunny even admits he's 6 foot 1 inch (I think without the ears.) I know I said he was 6 – 3 but I didn't want him so short compared to North since if you count his ears, he just looks like one or two inches shorter than the big man. So yeah. That and I wanted him a bit taller than Pitch who is only 6 feet even in my writing. Yes he's still in Burgess. He's just on the other side of the town so that the area he's in right now he doesn't recognize. You could say he lived on the edge of town opposite to the lake and everything so the area where he's at now has the lake he dies in in the movie and everything. Yes it is almost winter (fun times for those chapters XD) it's October right now so he's two months and three years behind in school. Have a fun fun chapter for Halloween XD lol can't wait to get to that one!**

**Kitty – thanks for the review ^^ if you don't mind me asking but what exactly is 'non-con'? I have an idea but I just want to be sure what I'm thinking is what is really means. I might throw it in if I think it's what I think it is. In fact I may already be planning on adding it in in the later chapters. But like I said, I want to know what it is before I jump to conclusions.**

**Lady Minuialwen – Thanks for the review ^^ every one makes me feel amazing. And I can't believe I have like 11 followers already! And 4 favs! That makes me feel good XD Thanks for the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is a little early and everything (2am where I live right now) but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get this up on time so I'd rather get this up early Friday morning than get it up late on say like Saturday or Sunday. I know I know, y'all would understand because almost everybody has gone through internet issues but still. I'm taking advantage of my ability to get it up on time (even if it's early on time), so yeah.**

**~Snowy Shadow Cat**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Jack I have a favor to ask of you," Mrs. Charlotte said as she walked into Jack's room in the Home. After knocking of course.

The teen put his Algebra book down after trying to understand his homework. "Yeah?" He asked eagerly, happy for any chance to get out of doing his homework. He didn't know they could even give homework on weekends. It was terrible! Weekends were supposed to be used for unwinding and having fun. Not doing work that was supposed to be done in school.

"The younger children are getting a bit riled up, saying they're bored out of their minds. Would you mind taking them to the nearby playground and just watch them for a while till they tire themselves out? I would go myself but I'm-"

"I got it, I got it," Jack said, not letting her finish as he jumped out of bed, quickly throwing a blue pull over hoodie on over his black shirt. He scrambled to pull some shoes on, almost crashing into the wall as he lost his balance for a moment. "I'll take them! Don't worry about it." He gave up trying to pull his last shoe on, instead stomping his foot on the ground and forcing it on that way.

Mrs. Charlotte raised an eyebrow at the boy, a bit taken back at the boy's enthusiasm. Yes lately Jack had been trying to become more involved with the other children by playing or talking with him. He even helped them do homework he could help with. He was a bit of help in the kitchen with cleaning and setting the tables and such. But even if he was doing great with the helping, he still suffered from a bad case of social anxiety and whenever the subject of families or when questioned about his family, Jack went into a depression that lasted from either a few minutes to the rest of the day. But he tried to push himself as much as he could to seem alright with everyone else and the old woman could say she was happy about that. Grateful even. "Why the sudden enthusiasm to take the children to the park?"

Jack looked at her like the answer was as plain as ever. "I've been dying for an excuse to give up on that damn homework for the past hour now!"

"Jack," Mrs. Charlotte scolded in a low voice, drawing out the boy's name.

He waved off her scold like it was nothing. "I know I know, no swearing around the children."

"In general," she corrected.

"Aw come on, it's my room though."

She gave him a small sigh before walking out of said room. "Just be sure to be back by six. They'll need to wash up before supper."

"No problem." Jack rushed passed Mrs. Charlotte to gather the children. "Who wants to go to the park!?" He called throughout the house as he ran down the hall and the stairs. "Park time! All aboard for Park time!" He yelled, sliding down the railing of the stairs even if the ride only lasted about five seconds due to it being so small. Honestly there were only five steps per set so he could've just jumped down all of them. But that wouldn't have been as fun as sliding down the railing, no matter how short it was and how many times he had to get off just to get back on. Within no time he was already on the first floor (his room being on the forth) and a decent group of children were hot on his trail to go to the park. "Park time! All aboard for departure! Return time due six o'clock!" He stood by the door, holding it open as he counted how many children that went passed him to head outside. He didn't want to lose anybody. After the last child had pulled on his jacket and made it outside, Jack had counted eighteen children. That was…a lot of children. Jack rubbed the back of his head. _Maybe I should've rethought this…_

"Ok, now we're heading off. Please keep your hands, feet, and anything else you don't want to lose inside the ride at all times." The children laughed. "Now to the most important thing of all: who actually knows how to get to the playground?" They all laughed again, Alliyah stepping forward to take Jack by the hand and lead him and the others to the park. "From now on," Jack looked at a child next to him, a boy he learned was named Tyler, holding a hand in front of his mouth like what he was saying was a secret even if everyone could hear him. "Alliyah is the captain and I'm just co-captain." Tyler laughed, nodding in agreement. "Hey! That's mean. You're supposed to say 'No Jack, you're a fine captain.'"

"'No Jack, you're a fine captain,'" Tyler parroted.

Jack rolled his eyes. "That doesn't help me now. I had to tell you what to say." Tyler laughed again.

* * *

"…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten! Ready or not here I come!" Jack announced to the others who were hiding all around the playground. Nothing was more fun than a game of hide-and-seek in a playground that nobody else was at except for them and there were more than six people. The white haired boy started looking around: under the slide, behind trees and bushes, behind a pillar that held up the roof above the picnic area in the playground, and others. No children so far. "Man I really hope to find someone soon. I just can't seem to find anybody," he said out loud, hearing giggles coming from a nearby tube that you were supposed to crawl through. He walked over quietly, hearing the two in there _shh_-ing each other.

"Boo!" He called into the tunnel suddenly, causing the boy and girl hiding in it to let out a surprised scream before laughing when Jack reached in to grab at them. "Muhahaha! My first two victims and minions. Now," he helped the two out of the tube. "You two have to help me find the others. I command you as your master."

They giggled together, nodding at the teen. "Yes Master." Then all three of them set out the find the others. It didn't long before all except one child was found: Alliyah. They looked for her for a good five minutes before Jack started to become very worried.

"Does anyone know where she hid in the first place?" He questioned, rubbing the back his neck as he tried to think of where she could be. The children looked at each other, mumbling before they all came to an agreement: no, they hadn't seen her. Now Jack was on the verge of panic. "Ok, you guys stay here. Go sit at the tables and don't go with anybody until I come back. You got that? Don't talk to anyone, don't wander off anywhere, and do not, I repeat, do not lose sight of each other. I'm going to go find Alliyah." He walked through the fence that bordered the playground to keep children from running off into the nearby street or wandering off. "Alliyah!" He called a good ways from the park, worried blue eyes keeping a look out for the blonde child.

"Alliyah!" He tried again, walking along the sidewalk just outside of the park. "Come on Alliyah this isn't funny!" He called again, his distress starting to come out in his voice. He walked off of the sidewalk and went over to the small section of trees and underbrush that the children called the 'Forbidden Forest' because that's where they'd play knights and dragons and games like that. "Alliyah! The game's over! You win, we couldn't find you! Just…Just come out now!" His heart started to pound against his chest, his mind going over all the worse possible things that could've happened to the blonde girl.

"Jack! Jack, she's back!" He heard Tyler yell from the playground, whirling around to run right back to the park. He didn't know he was in the middle of the 'Forbidden Forest' until he ran through it, dodging trees and jumping over exposed roots. He broke out of the line of dense trees and shrubs, vaulting over the park fence easily. His eyes quickly found the blonde girl, completely ignoring the two figures in black that were standing behind her as he ran up, sliding in the grass as he dropped to his knees in front of the girl.

"Damn it Alliyah! Do you have any idea how worried we were!?" He said, trying not to yell at the girl as he pulled her into a tight hug. He held a hand behind her head, keeping her close as he closed his eyes and thanked whatever power was in charge for keeping her safe.

"Sorry," He heard Alliyah say in a soft voice, causing Jack to let out a deep breath.

He let her out of the hug but kept his hands on her shoulders so he could look her in the eye. "Just…don't do that again ok?"

"Never figured you as a family man," Jack didn't need to look up to know whose voice that belonged to.

He rose to his feet, patting Alliyah on the shoulder. "Why don't you go and play with the others? Assure them you're ok?" He suggested gently as he guided her towards them without moving from his spot.

Alliyah nodded with a smile on her face. "Ok." She skipped off to go play with the others, Jack following her with his eyes to see her going to push one of the smaller children on the swing set.

"So don't I get a 'thank you' or something?" Jack directed his eyes to who spoke. Pitch.

"Thank you for finding Alliyah," he said bluntly, no hint of gratitude in his voice as his voice remained neutral.

Pitch put his hands in his jacket pockets, the leather one again. "That doesn't sound very convincing now does it?" Silver-gold eyes glanced at the boy next to him who was dressed in black as well, about the same height as Jack but…bulkier. The boy next to him shook his head in agreement before silver-gold eyes returned to Jack. "Maybe next time I won't help out if you're gonna be ungrateful about it."

Jack clinched his jaw, glaring hard at the teen before him. He tried not to make eye contact, those eyes of his creeped him out. It was like they saw right through him, straight into his heart and soul and could just _read_ what was there, what he'd been through and how he felt. He didn't like it. He didn't like feeling…_exposed_ to the teen. "What do you want me to do? Offer you a kiss or something?" Jack said, meaning it to be a smart ass comment.

"Now there's an idea," Pitch chuckled, taking a step forward which caused Jack to take a step back.

"Whoa man I don't roll that way," the white haired teen said, making a swiping motion with his hand.

Pitch quickly grabbed the wrist of that hand and pulled Jack toward him, their faces only inches apart. Their bodies weren't that far apart either, Jack being able to feel the warmth that radiated from the taller teen's body. The hand around his wrist felt almost as warm as fire against his cool skin. It was uncomfortable for the colder teen. "What makes you think I care?" Pitch smirked.

Jack jerked his wrist away and shoved Pitch back a few steps so that they wouldn't be so close. "Well you should," the teen snapped at the angrily growling ravenette in front of him. "Now, leave me alone." With that Jack turned back to the children he was looking after, some seeing the scene between him and Pitch but quickly put it aside when Jack came to play with them.

Pitch growled again and stalked away from the park with his buddy with him. Well they actually just went and lounged around some of the trees in a far corner of the playground, having a good view of everything that was going on. Silver-gold eyes never left the white haired boy as he slid down slides with a child in his lap or pushed two children on two different swings. He did enjoy seeing the teen run after the children in a game of chase, watching him move gracefully on his feet as he dodged playground equipment or made sharp turns because of choosing a different child to chase. It was almost like he was riding the wind, his feet never making contact with the ground. He smirked a bit when he saw the elegant boy trip over fallen child in his attempts to not run her over. He fell down rather heavily for someone so graceful and light. But what shocked Pitch the most was that Jack ignored the rip in his jeans where blood was oozing through a wound and down his leg and through the fabric of his pants to tend to the girl's scraped arm. It wasn't bleeding, it was just a scratch but he was treating it like it was more than that. Pale lips placed a butterfly kiss on the girl's wound before he picked her up and swinging her around to get her to laugh again. The instead of putting her down though, he placed her on his hip like mothers did to their children when they carried them.

"Alright everybody, come on! Time to go back home," Jack called to everyone, receiving 'aww's and 'just five more minutes' from everyone. Jack shook his white head of hair at them though. "Nope, nah huh, none of that. Come on, I heard tonight was mac 'n' cheese night. With hotdogs!" The children cheered and raced to get out of the playground area. Jack limped after the children, his knee banged up pretty bad, judging with the pain that shot through it with every step he took. Abby on his hip was running her fingers through his white hair, saying how pretty it was and how it reminded her of snow. Jack had to force himself to remain relaxed, not having anyone touch his hair in a very, very long time. He felt like at any moment she'd just grab a fistful and yank as hard as she could. But that never happened so Jack was grateful.

When the teen and the other children returned to the Foster Home, he helped settle everyone down for dinner and get them to bed before he went to the bathroom and checked out his knee. It wasn't deep but it had bleed quite a bit and stung like a bitch when he cleaned it so it wouldn't get infected. He put a bandage over it, one of those big knee ones that you hardly ever used in the pack. And boy was he grateful it was there today. It was the last one too so he was extra grateful for that.

* * *

"And then I chased them around. There's this one boy Tyler, oh that lil' twerp goes and ducks inside a tube so I couldn't get to him. Quick thinker that one, he'll be very good at sports or something like that. He's fast too, gave me a run for my money, " Jack said, looking up at the moon as he told him about his day. The wind around him was gentle but always constant, making him feel like the wind was happy about him having a good day.

Jack pulled up a knee to hug to his chest, leaving the one that was injured dangled over the edge of the roof. He had climbed up there easily from his window, being able to scale up the front of the building using the window of the room above his before having to pull himself up to actually be on the roof. He didn't want to risk waking anybody up since it was like one in the morning, otherwise he would've climbed up to the fifth floor and jumped up onto the roof through one of those windows that way. He rested his cheek against his uninjured knee, smiling softly to himself. He felt so light and so free! He couldn't even remember when was the last time he felt like this.

"I feel so…so…light and warm on the inside. Making those kids laugh and smile and have fun is so rewarding. I never thought, " He choked a bit to hold his emotions down. He had to wait a few moments before he could continue. "I never thought that I'd be able to be happy or make someone else happy after the accident." He looked up at the moon. "I'm…grateful you let them find me and bring me here. Those kids…they make it easier to cope with everything. Believe it or not, I don't think I could to this without them. Sure I still get all 'anxious' when they touch me but them being well kids makes it easier to get used to it. It's like I can reassure myself they won't hurt me. They're kids! They're still innocent and just want to have fun and make others feel good. I like having them around."

The wind caressed him some more, ruffling his hair so it stuck up at odd angles. He laughed lightly. "I know I know, you're happy for me too." His smile reached his eyes, making them twinkle like the snow that was greeted by the dawn of a new day. After a while of silence except for the wind whispering in his ears he finally stood up on the roof, stretching. "Well it's late. I should get to bed. Night Wind. Night Moon." He slipped down from the roof and the window above his before slipping back into his room silently like he had never left. He fell back onto his bed after one final caress from the wind, letting it leave butterfly kisses all over his face and run fingers through his hair. The foot of his bed, or head depending on how you slept on it, faced the window so he couldn't feel the breezes of the wind in his room. Sure if he stood in front of the window he could but in his bed, he couldn't. Which was a bit saddening for Jack but bearable since the wind brought him fresh air every morning and night when he went to sleep and when he woke up.

Silver-gold eyes flashed in the shadows of the buildings across the street. Pitch appeared from where he was watching Jack a few houses down so the boy wouldn't see him. The street was very well lit by street lamps and the moon so keeping close enough to see the boy (hearing him was not an option since he'd have to be either right in front of the building or next to the boy on the roof top) but not so close that he'd be able to be spotted by the teen on the roof.

_So he talks to the moon huh?_ Pitch pondered as he wrapped his fingers around his chin. _What a special, fascinating treasure I've found._ He walked down the street, away from the Foster Home as he thought up ways to get Jack to be his.

* * *

**Really this a BS chapter but I couldn't help showing how Jack is trying to play with the kids and be like Jack in the movie (having fun with the kids and everything) so yeah. The next chapter is a bit more serious and shall contain a lil of Blackice XD finally! I know y'all have probably been waiting for some actual action between the two so your wish has been granted ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's a cute one and I was like 'awww' when I wrote it ^^ lol. Reviews!**

**Lady Minulalwen-thanks for the review ^^ hope you like this one too lol that rhymed XD**

**Kittygoth666-The others will pop up soon don't worry. Jack has yet to meet Sandy (only because the way I have it Sandy and Pitch are seniors, North and Bunny are juniors and Jack and Tooth are so sophomores) and I need to think of a good way to introduce our mute golden boy XD I'm working on it so don't worry, you'll see the whole gang soon enough. Might be next chapter might not be I haven't decided yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Muhahaha! This was so much fun to write! I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I do ^^ Oh and by the by I think I'ma change the update date to every Wednesday because the internet at my places is acting frompy so since I'm babysitting at a friend's house every Wednesday I'ma just update then. Wish my luck in getting my next chapter up in time ." I'm working on it though, I started it early because I finished this early so hopefully it'll all work out. Now onto the chapter!**

**~Snowy Shadow Cat**

* * *

Chapter Five

Duck, dodge left, dodge left, dodge right, duck and duck again. Jack moved easily on his feet, dodging everything the others on the opposite side of the gym were throwing at him. "Oh come on, I knew you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" He taunted, having to dodge a few more balls that went sailing his way. He felt one brush right passed his head, causing him to smirk a bit. "Close but close isn't enough huh? Might as well have missed by a mile!" More balls were hurled his way, all missing due to his grace. After a good five minute of this, the other side just gave up. "Aww done already? I was just starting to enjoy myself."

"Jackson Frost! That's enough!" The coach warned, receiving a devious smile back from the teen. "Alright, everyone back on the court! One more round before it's time to change out!"

Jack was joined once again by his side of the gym; he was the last one remaining in this lovely game of dodge ball. He smirked at all the players that cast him a look, some were amazed, others were just mad they didn't last as long as him. He didn't care though; he was having fun and nobody was about to ruin this high he was feeling from his adrenaline rushing through his veins.

At the end of this round, Jack was the last man standing again but this time it was one against one instead of one against six. They kept tossing balls at each other, missing every time. Everybody had been given permission to go change out of their gym uniform but almost everybody stayed just to see who would win between Jack and…the other boy who Jack couldn't remember the name of.

"Come on you two, give it a rest!" The coach called suddenly, allowing Jack to nail the other boy right in the chest.

"Score!" Jack cheered, laughing as the other teen stormed to the locker room swearing and blaming the coach. The white haired teen waited until that one boy walked out of the locker room before he went to shower and change. He didn't want to get jumped just because someone was being a poor sport.

Cold water met warm skin. Goosebumps rose along every inch of skin on the pale boy's naked body under the shower stream. But the cool water wasn't rejected like most, instead welcomed to help regulate his temperature. Jack couldn't stand being too warm, it made his skin itch and limbs feel heavy; it just wasn't a pleasant episode to go through. With a content sigh, the boy proceeded with washing the sweat from his skin and hair. It didn't take him long to wash the suds from his body but he stood under the stream for a while, no one left in the locker room but him so he was left to enjoy his cold shower by himself. It was rather pleasant to have some alone time like this. Even at the Home, all the children battled for the bathrooms at the end of every hall in the building. So showers that lasted longer than just cleaning your body weren't allowed. Ok not allowed just hard to do without someone threatening to barge the door down.

Cold suddenly turned to scorching hot and Jack hissed as he pressed his chest against the tiles of the wall in front of him. He could still feel where the hot water had flowed down his back, even if for a second or two, he was sure the area the water touched was red like a burn would be.

"Interesting," Jack heard someone say around the pattering of the still hot water against the tiled ground. He looked over his shoulder to see a figure against the shadows near the lockers. "Ya know, most take hot or warm showers. Cold showers are rare in people. At least here in gym. People don't want to suddenly get cold after a period of working out."

"Yeah yeah, can you just put it back to the way it was?" Jack rolled his eyes at the person in the shadows. He couldn't recognize the voice yet with the water running. All he knew was that a boy was talking to him.

"If you ask nicely I might," the voice teased a bit.

"Ugh! Please turn the water back," Jack tried, keeping the annoyance out of his voice. He felt the hot steam disappear from his back and he waited a moment before testing the temperature of the water with one shoulder. It was cold again. _Thank God_. Jack slipped back under the cold water, allowing it to soothe the burn the hot water left.

"Ya know," Jack heard right next to him, making him jump and snap his head toward the owner of the voice. His eyes narrowed and his body tensed when his eyes met the silver-gold ones of Pitch. "I often found myself wondering how a cold shower felt like." He reached his hand out towards Jack, the white haired teen leaning away from the touch. But Pitch stopped reaching as soon as his hand was under the cold water. He flexed his hand a few times before retracting it back towards him. "But I can't get over how it makes the body's muscles feel stiff. So tell me," He turned his eyes from his hand that still had beads of water resting against his pale tanned skin. He pulled his hand up and licked a bead that was trailing down his wrist, eyes never leaving Jack's. "How can you stand the cold of a stiff body?"

Jack clinched his jaw, turning his gaze away from Pitch to the knobs that controlled the water flow. He turned the water off, wrapping a towel around his waist before moving to leave the shower area. A hand slamming against the tiled wall stopped him from doing so. Glacier blue eyes turned to eclipse silver and gold. "Move your arm."

A dangerous smirk played on the ravenette's lips. "Now why should I do that?"

"Because I asked you to. Is that good enough for his majesty?"

"Actually," Pitch put his other arm on the other side of Jack's body, not giving him any room to escape as he closed the distance between their bodies a bit. There was just enough room for Jack to shove or throw a punch and enough for the cooler teen to feel the warmth of the warmer teen's body temperature. "You demanded I moved my arm. There was no asking or pleasantries about it," the ravenette said in a low voice.

Jack tried not to let the close proximity get to him but it was still a bit hard to think when he was so close to another person, in the situation he was in (only a towel around his waist kind of situation) and his sky blue eyes couldn't leave silver-gold ones. "Fine, would you please move?" Jack asked, trying to sound confident but failing miserably. His voice was a bit distressed as his social anxiety was kicking in. It didn't help that his voice came out soft either for reasons unknown to the boy.

Pitch chuckled darkly. "Now that's more like it," he purred, leaning in a bit more so that the boys' noses were just brushing up against each other's. "But, I thought we were having a bit of fun."

Jack gritted his teeth, turning his head slightly so their noses wouldn't touch and so he could finally look at something else besides the taller teen in front of him. "Just…" Jack tried to sound unaffected but his voice came out in a whisper. His anxiety was rising; soon he'd find himself shaking and on the verge of hyperventilating. "Just leave me alone."

The cold teen felt the warmer teen's exhale on his cheek, causing him to flinch (no idea why) and try to press himself against the wall behind him some more. Warm fingers trailed down the side his neck, making him grit his teeth as he felt the shiver run up his spine. It took all of Jack's control to keep from reacting to the shiver. Goosebumps followed the ravenette's fingers down to the frost teen's muscle that connected the neck to the shoulder. Then the fingers trail back up to his lower jaw before long but strong fingers gripped his chin, forcing his head forward. "Look at me," the order came out coldly, like it would only be voiced once and if you didn't do as you were told, there'd be some dire consequences.

Jack opened his sky blue eyes (when had he closed them?) to stare directly into silver-gold ones. Pitch smiled to himself when he saw the panic in Jack's eyes. He _really_ didn't like contact or to be trapped huh? He could use that to his advantage. "Alright, I'll leave you be. For now." Pitch let go of Jack's chin, dropping the hand that was pressed against the wall still and put both hands in his jacket pockets. "But, if you mess with my boys again you'll see me again." The ravenette started to walk away. "And I might not play so nice next time," He threw over his shoulder before he disappeared from the white haired boy's sight.

Jack stood there for a while after Pitch left, using the wall behind him to keep him on his feet. He was, surprisingly, a bit paler and his breaths were coming out in quick, shallow pants. He peeled himself from the tiled wall behind him when he heard the bell ring for the end of third period. On shaky legs, he somehow managed to find his way to one of the benches that were between the lockers that you could sit on to change or whatever. He let out a shaky breath, clutching his head in his hands, fingers gripping his snow white hair loosely. He tried to steady his nerves, but when he found that he couldn't, he just changed into his clothes that he wore that day (jeans, a white teeshirt and of course his blue pull over hoodie) and moved to go to his next class.

Somehow, someway Jack made it through the day without further incident. Although that was probably because he tried his hardest to steer away from people and keep them away from him. You could say that he was extra cold towards others after the incident with Pitch. His neck still tingled where the ravenette's fingers trailed goosebumps on his neck. He rubbed his neck again irritably, trying to get rid of the sensations. But they persisted in annoying him, starting to make the boy think it was all in his head and he was going crazy.

Walking off campus of the high school, Jack started his trek to the Home with his hoodie up and his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets, more out of irritation than the desire for warmth. He was just about to cross the street at the walk way he usually crossed when he heard someone calling his name behind him. He turned around to see a flash of blue, green, and pink running towards him. He sighed inwardly but waited until Toothiana was standing next to him to speak. "What do you want?" He asked rather coldly, still insistent on giving just about everybody the cold shoulder.

His coldness didn't seem to bother Toothiana since she flashed him a smile of pure white and swayed on her feet happily. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me and the guys." Jack was about to answer a flat out no when a short boy who stood up to about five – five came to stand beside Toothiana silently. His hair was golden blonde, spiked up in broad points that made Jack raise an eyebrow at it. He wore a yellowish gold looking shirt with light blue jeans and yellowish gold shoes. His skin was tanned but not as dark as the Kangaroo's nor as light as Pitch's. It was somewhere in between. He couldn't help but stare at the boy that was about a head shorter than Jack, wondering who he was. Toothiana looked over at the boy, putting an arm around his shoulders. "This is Sanderson but we call him Sandy. You didn't get to meet him at lunch the other day because well he doesn't have fourth lunch. He has second. Say 'hello' Sandy." Sandy gave him a warm smile, waving his hello. "He's mute so he doesn't talk…much."

"'Much?' You said he was mute," Jack found himself questioning, getting good vibes off of this Sanderson boy. He liked him.

"He talks to us through either drawing pictures or texting on his phone," Toothiana explained, Sandy nodding in agreement as he pulled out his cell phone, slid the screen up so it revealed a keyboard and let his fingers fly across the keys. When he was done, he held his phone up for Jack to read.

_I usually use texting though since my fingers work faster than my hand at drawing. Plus this is easier to understand since I use simple drawings to get my point across. It's like hieroglyphics._ The text read. Jack nodded his head when he was done reading, letting Sandy pull the phone away from his face and slide it back into his pocket.

"So wanna hang? Bunnymund and North will be here soon then we can head out," Toothiana said, sounding like Jack had already agreed to hang out with her and her friends.

Glacier blue eyes danced between Sandy and Toothiana, unsure of how to explain that he just didn't want to be messed with anymore today. He was already on edge because of that ass hole Pitch, he didn't need to hang out with people that didn't understand his situation and then explode on them over a small matter and ruin his chances in becoming friends with them. Wait, what? When had he decided to become friends with these people? His mind boggled through his thoughts, trying to think of when he came to this conclusion when he realized that a screen was shoved into his face.

_Are you ok?_ The screen of the phone read, Jack reading it over twice as he thought of a way to answer the question. Why would this boy be concerned about Jack? They had just met…Although, Jack couldn't help but feel comfortable around the mute blonde. Maybe it was because he didn't have to worry about talking to the boy, they could both sit in silence and it wouldn't bother either of them…But the boy could not like silence and just shove the phone screen into his face every five minutes. That made Jack a bit uncomfortable but he shook it off as being paranoid after the episode with Pitch.

"I uh…" Jack tried, clearing his throat when he found his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. He hadn't spoken all day to anybody after Pitch, he didn't even answer the teachers when they called on him. "I'm ok. I just…need to get home. I'm not…uh…feeling up to do anything. Sorry but maybe…maybe some other time?" He tried, seeing understand and surprisingly to the white haired boy, concern flash across the faces and eyes of the two in front of him. They both nodded and when he saw North and Bunnymund start to make their way over to Sandy and Toothiana, Jack gave them a short nod good-bye before stalking down the street.

Jack found himself at the playground near the Home on top of the monkey bars to try and get himself together. For the time of day, the playground was surprisingly empty but that may have been because of the dark grey clouds that were passing above his head in the sky. It looked as if it were going to rain and badly so maybe parents didn't want to take the chance of their children getting stuck in the rain? They could get sick from that right? Jack wasn't sure, he'd been stuck out in the rain before in the forest and he' been fine. But he also wasn't six and knew how to keep himself warm even with the cold water drenching his clothing.

His feet were positioned on a bar so that his knees were propped up, his elbows resting on his knees as he held his laced fingers to his lips. He sat there in total silence, letting his mind go over what had happened today. Pitch really unsettled Jack, shook his core pretty badly. He felt so…broken. If something so simply as being trapped by another person who he could've easily escaped from threw him off this badly then wasn't he in need of getting fixed? Something wasn't right with him, he could _feel_ it.

He had issues coming to terms that his reactions were to be considered normal. After all why would it be _normal_ of all things to basically turn into a shaking leaf in the mere presence of someone in close proximity with him. Even handling the children at the Home managed to feel like something was wrapped around his heart, squeezing it till he managed to calm himself down. He had to remind himself that nothing bad was going to happen to him around the children, that they were in fact _children_ and no more spiteful than a litter of newborn puppies.

But even then, why would something so simple as being _touched_ by another person make him feel like he was going to be shattered into a million pieces. Why did feeling someone there make him think that they'd break what little was left of him, of his _soul_? He felt like a broken piece of china that was just finally being started to be pieced together again only to be shattered into even more pieces. He wasn't made of glass…that he knew but he felt so fragile in mind and heart that even that small incident with Pitch seemed to take a part of him and toss it to the wind.

He let out a deep breath through his nose, shaking his head to banish all his thoughts. They were painful to think about; they actually _hurt_ his heart to think about. It was like finally realizing the truth about yourself that you've been avoiding like your life depended on it. Jack was broken; he was broken in heart, mind and soul. And it _hurt_ to admit it to himself.

Lightning flashed in the distance, thunder rumbling overhead, loud enough to be felt in Jack chest. Rain started to fall a few moments later, drenching Jack's clothing in no time. Rain soaked through the fabric of his hood and into his hair, droplets of rain water climbing down the spikes of his bangs and dripped down onto his nose and hands. He let out another sigh. Mrs. Charlotte would be worried soon if not already when he didn't come home from school. He figured that he might as well go ahead and head home.

Jumping off of the monkey bars, he shoved his fists deep into his pockets before stalking home with his head low and his eyes glued to the ground. He couldn't help but think about how in bad of shape he actually was, making his heart hurt at the constricted feeling he was starting to feel. His throat suddenly had a lump in it and it became difficult to swallow. He forced it down though, letting out a sigh that slumped his shoulder down lower than they already were. It didn't take him long to make it to the Home finally, walking into the building dripping wet.

Mrs. Charlotte raced into the entrance room, finding Jack and moved to pull him into a hug. Jack just sit stepped her, trying to keep the distance between them. The old caretaker looked hurt by his actions but Jack was just too numb, too much in _pain _to really care. He didn't look at her, just kept his head and eyes down. "Where have you been!? We were all worried sick!" Mrs. Charlotte voiced, trying to keep from yelling at the teen.

Jack shrugged slumped shoulders. "I…needed time away…"He tried, moving around the caretaker before she could respond and made his way to his room. After he changed from his soaking wet clothes and into a dry pair of sweat pants and a teeshirt, he collapsed onto the bed and let sleep take over his mind so he wouldn't have to think anymore.

* * *

**Hahahaha! Finally some Blackice! Border lining it but whatever something is something! I don't have that much to say so I'ma just go right to the reviews:**

**Kittygoth666 – Thanks for the review ^^ hope you enjoyed this one**

**Pervy4glitch - =P hehehe you don't know what I have planned ;)**

**Himmeh – Hello! Nice to see a new reviewer ^^. Thank you so much, I tried hard to capture the characters for this plot idea. I didn't want to be too far off base from how they truly acted. I mean out of character is great and all but I can't personally do it when writing really. It just messes with my brain too much XD and I get confused easily lol. Thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoy future chapters.**

**Lady Minuialwen – I'm glad you like this chapter =P thanks for the review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: I'm so happy I got this up! Ugh! I've been so busy this weekend with parties, ceremonies, seeing friends and making things that I haven't had much time to write. I thought I wasn't going to be able to get this up in time! Happy I did though, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging or anything after waiting so patiently. This is a pretty long chapter just to warn you guys so be ready to sit down on your couches or lay down on your beds with some snacks and maybe a cup of tea or hot chocolate XD I don't care that it's summer, warm tea and hot chocolate is always better tasting in the hot weather…to me anyway XD. I simply adore having ice cream in the winter lol. I know I'm weird, you don't have to tell me.**

**Since nobody really told me what Jack's sister name was, I'm just going to assume that there is no predetermined name for her. From now on she'll be named Mary-Anne. Mary for short. From the fanfictions I've read so far, all of them have named her Mary so I know it's a pretty well used name. To me, enough people have used that name for her that they might as well make that her official name. So yes, her name shall be Mary.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! There'll be an important question in the section below so please check it out and answer it for me. I would love to hear your opinion. Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**~Snowy Shadow Cat**

* * *

Chapter Six

Days had come and gone, Jack finally getting over his depression on a Friday. October thirty-first to be exact. Halloween day. When he had been living in the forest, on Halloween night, Jack would allow himself to slip into the city again just to go around pulling pranks on people. It was fun to see both children and adults alike running away screaming from his pranks before laughing their asses off. It had been his way in keeping fun alive in his heart. Without days like this (the days he allowed himself to slip into town), he was sure that he would've lost all of himself and just be a shell, an image of who he was with no spirit or heart to act upon.

When he woke up in the morning, he actually felt a breeze coming through his window to rouse him from sleep. It held the chill of autumn, bringing in scents of dried leaves and crisp, cold air. When he opened his glacier blue eyes to the light of the dawn, he smiled to himself as the wind caressed his face and ran 'fingers' through his hair. He jumped out of bed, almost tripping over the entanglement of sheets and blankets as he rushed over to the window. He put his hands on the window seal, leaning his head out of the building to take a deep breath of cool air. He exhaled with a puff of white cloud, feeling refreshed and alive after so long of feeling numb. It was an amazing feeling.

He rushed to get dressed, putting on dark jeans that almost looked a black but were really blue. They had a rip on one knee, not that Jack cared. Mrs. Charlotte had offered to patch it up but he had refused, claiming he like them that way. And he did so she didn't pester him about it again whenever he wore them. He put on a black teeshirt, throwing on his navy blue zip up hoodie, only zipping it up halfway. Once he ran his fingers through his spiked snow colored hair, he snatched up his homework from the small desk he had in his room and went to open the door only to run into one of the other teens that stayed at the Home. He went to high school as well and lately, Mrs. Charlotte had the two walk to school together. Both boys were very reserved and quiet so she thought that hanging out with each other would bring them both out of their shells. It hadn't. But they like each other's company none the less. They could just sit together for hours, doing their own thing quietly, sometimes speaking up for idle conversation that didn't matter before falling silent again. You could say that Marcus was Jack's first official friend at the Home. Or maybe that would be Aliyah, the cutie always looking after Jack to make sure the frosted teen didn't hurt himself or get lost. Although Jack _did_ hang out with Marcus more so maybe he fit the bill better than Aliyah.

The ravenette had been walking to his room after taking an early shower (somehow, someway both boys managed to be up at the crack of dawn, being up and active a while before anyone else in the home even Mrs. Charlotte) only to be tackled by Jack as he rushed out of his room. The two collided, Jack pushing the slightly shorter but slightly bulkier boy roughly onto the floor. Luckily every child at the Home got dressed in the bathroom so if someone was knocked over, the towel wouldn't go flying off. That and the Home only had about ten body towels to go around so you couldn't exactly steal a towel to your room without getting yelled at, not by Mrs. Charlotte but by the other children. It was rather unsettling having a whole floor of children against you. It was more terrifying than having Mrs. Charlotte scolding you.

Bright glacier eyes blinked down at dark reddish brown eyes that looked black most of the time and only shined a reddish brown in the light. Jack offered a hand quietly to his friend, Marcus taking it just as quietly as the white haired teen pulled the black haired teen up to his feet. "Sorry man," Jack apologized, rubbing the back of his neck after Marcus let go of his hand.

The ravenette just shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Accidents happen bro, no hard feelings." Marcus flashed Jack a quick, close-lipped smile before walking down the hall to his room to finish getting ready. Jack went about his way down to the first floor and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He decided to make some toast with cinnamon sugar spread on top. Aliyah had made it for him one day during his depression to get him to cheer up (and eat something since he hadn't eaten in like two days) and he absolutely loved the small snack. It got him to join the others for dinner that night; not that he ate much during though. He just picked at his food before excusing himself with a still nearly full plate of food.

Marcus joined him a few minutes later, Jack leaned up against the counter as he munched on his second piece of cinnamon sugared toast. Marcus himself grabbed a bowl of cereal, leaning against the counter next to Jack as he ate. "How'd you sleep?" The ravenette questioned, deciding to be the one to start the conversation today.

Jack shrugged, popping the rest of his toast into his mouth and wiping the crumbs on his fingers on his pants. "Alright I guess. No nightmares at least so I can't complain too much." Nobody really knew that Jack kept having reoccurring nightmares of the accident that took his family's lives. Not even the counselor he was going to knew. Yeah, he had been going to a counselor at least two times a week now, he just started going about a week ago. Nothing really happened, Jack just sat there silent while the woman tried to pry Jack from his shell. This usually resulted in the boy closing off a bit more before snapping at the woman to leave him alone and then just idle chit chat about how their days went, sometimes a card game or two until Mrs. Charlotte picked Jack up. The cold teen made sure to steer away from topics about his family's accident and what not. He did not need to bring those memories back from the dead.

"That's good, I myself wasn't so lucky. I stayed up half the night I was shaken up so badly by it." Marcus suffered from reoccurring nightmares a bit like Jack although his weren't the same nightmares every night. They were the same but they popped up randomly so he never knew what nightmare he was going to get stuck with at night. Each one rattled the ravenette to his core so badly that he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep again after one. He had a habit of either continuing where he left off in the nightmare or starting it all the way over if he fell asleep again after waking up from one. Jack didn't know if he'd be able to handle that himself so he definitely held some respect for the boy. Much like Jack, nobody knew of Marcus' nightmares besides Jack, although he didn't know specifically what they were about. Neither boy wanted to share what they dreamt with the other, not that the other minded since they had a mutual understanding for each other.

"Sorry to hear about that," Jack said softly. "Maybe tonight will be better?"

Marcus snorted. "Please, Halloween night? I won't be sleeping tonight, not a wink. I'll be having too much fun partying!" Jack looked over at the boy a bit confused. _Partying? Where in the world is he going to party?_ Jack thought before Marcus explained what he meant. "Since parents don't want their children going out and drinking themselves silly tonight or any other Halloween night like in the past, several go out and get local clubs to allow teens in so us children can be watched while partying. It only really happens on Halloween. Sometimes maybe on like Valentine's or St. Patrick's but that's about it."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Oh ok. So which one are you going to? Club I mean."

Marcus shrugged. "Whichever is playing music I can get into." Marcus was into gothic metal, hard rock, and metal genres of music. He often had his ear buds in listening to his music while lying on his bed with his eyes glued to the ceiling. It was his way of just…staying sane. Much like how Jack spoke to the Moon and Wind.

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's Halloween."

"You'd be surprised what they dare to play on All Hallows Eve," the ravenette said, smirking a bit as a few memories popped into mind.

"Uh huh…Well anyway we should get going if you don't wanna get hassled and pushed by the lil' ones." Marcus wasn't too fond of children, Jack never got an answer when he asked why so he just gave up trying to figure out why. The ravenette nodded, finishing off his cereal and milk before placing the dirty dishes into the sink. The cold teen waited for his friend by the door as he gathered his things, both setting off to school.

The walk to school was a silent one, neither boy wanting to disturb the peacefulness of this autumn morning. Most everybody was still getting ready for work or school so the streets and sidewalks were relatively deserted. The two boys were often some of the few to get to school early, a while before the mass of students started rolling in. So like earlier in the week, Jack and Marcus went into the lunch room of the school to find about fifteen other students there already. This is where the two parted ways, Jack going to sit at a table while Marcus went…to do whatever it was that Marcus did.

Unfortunately, instead of being able to just sit there and enjoy some peace and quiet, Jack had a test today so he had to study. He went over his homework again, making sure everything was right and that he knew his stuff before the crowd of loud, obnoxious teens started to gather in the lunch room. When the noise level picked up, Jack had to put his homework away and stop studying, much to his delight and displeasure. He didn't want to fail this test but oh how he loathed studying. What teen didn't? At least he had _that_ in common with the average teenager.

It wasn't long before everyone had to go to their first period classes. Jack walked to his class, feeling a bit nervous actually about the upcoming test. But he had a feeling that today was going to be a good day so he didn't let that get to him. He was just going to enjoy the day and not let anything ruin it for him.

* * *

The day was over relatively quickly, much to Jack's surprise and pleasure. He just took one period at a time and time just seemed to fly by. He felt very confident about his test and all the homework he had to turn in, he just learned that he was doing quite well in Algebra which made him happy and he was sure that Mrs. Charlotte would be proud of him for that…Wait. When did he start caring if she was proud of him or not? When did he _want_ her to be proud of him? He racked is brain for a memory that would answer his question but none came. He just shrugged it off as nothing. It didn't matter anyway.

He walked down the sidewalk that he walked to take him to the Home, his hands in his hoodie pockets just to have them somewhere rather than seeking warmth. It was partly cloudy outside and the wind that embraced Jack held a comforting chill that made the cold boy feel refreshed. Looking around, other teens were pulling their jackets closer to them, trying to huddle together to keep warm. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the sight. He found it funny that they were so sensitive to the cold.

He made it half way to the street crossing he used when he heard someone calling him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Bunnymund jogging up to him with Toothiana a bit of ways behind him. Sandy was following her and North, well he was nowhere to be seen. "I'm glad you stopped mate. I was afraid I'd have ta tackle you to the ground." Bunnymund smiled, seeming like he was actually looking forward to tackling the frosted teen to the ground.

Jack rolled his eyes, glacier eyes zooming in on Toothiana as she came to join him and Bunnymund, Sandy waving right beside her at the boy. Jack waved back before returning his hand back to his pocket. "What's up? Not that I'm not grateful for a chat or anything, I just have to get home," the cold teen said, waiting to hear what the three – two if you don't count Sandy's texts – had to say to him.

Toothiana was the one to speak up, her amethyst eyes glowing and sparkling with excitement as she shifted from purple ballet slippered foot to the other purple ballet slippered foot. "Remember when I asked if you wanted to hang out and you said later because you weren't feeling well? Well here's the 'later' so wanna hang out?" She said quickly, not taking a breath until after she was doing talking.

Jack rose an eyebrow at her, trying to follow what she had said to him. He rolled it over in his brain, finally realizing what she was asking him. He blinked. She wanted to hang out with him? On Halloween? Didn't they have a party to go to or something? "Aren't you busy tonight or something?"

Bunnymund shook his head. "No mate, tonight we're heading to a club for a party and were wondering if you'd like to tag along and all."

_They don't even know me and they're still willing to hang out with me? Maybe these people are the kind to help me instead of hurt me?_ He asked himself, thinking back to when the Wind had said to listen to his heart about how he felt about the people around him. He wasn't so sure if Bunnymund would really put up with him, seeming they got off to a bad start when they first met but Toothiana seemed to put that all behind her. She had been asking him to hang out with them for a while now. He wasn't so sure about North seeming he hadn't seen the gentle giant since the day in the cafeteria. But Sandy, he was different. He just felt comfortable around the mute teen, like he could be himself and not be judge in any way. He liked that bout Sandy, like that very much.

But even so, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to go out with these people. What if they were really trying to hurt him? Or were just pretending to be his friend? Whoa wait, why would they want to pretend to be his friend in the first place? He wasn't popular, he had no money, he didn't even talk to anyone really. Maybe he was just being paranoid…or maybe overly cautious? Still, it was Halloween. What if Mrs. Charlotte had something planned for them, the children of the Home? What if she wanted him to take them trick-or-treating?

He came to his answer to them, shaking his head. "I can't, I don't know if I have to take kids out trick-or-treating."

Toothiana looked upset, Sandy looked disappointed and Bunnymund looked indifferent like he didn't care. Suddenly he felt a massive force clamp down on his shoulder, making Jack stagger forward a bit and cough from the unexpected blow. "That being too bad, no? Doesn't matter, we still walk you home," North said from behind Jack, the frosted teen looking over his shoulder to see the gentle giant smiling brightly at him with his eyes shining.

"No-" Jack coughed, "-that's quite alright. I'll walk myself."

Toothiana brightened at the suggestion to walk Jack home. "Oh please! It's the least we can do if you have to trick-or-treat with the lil' ones!" She looped her arm through Jack's and they all started marching down the sidewalk. "So where do you live anyway?"

Jack froze momentarily until Toothiana pulled him into walking beside her again. They were actually going to walk him home? _Oh God if they see where I live they'll ask questions…Questions I just can't handle answering or hearing right now._ Jack shook his head at the thoughts, coming to a conclusion. "Nowhere really, just a small place a few blocks away but-"

"Ooh I can't wait to see it! I bet it's adorable!" Toothiana cut him off, pulling him along a bit faster with her excitement to see where Jack lived.

"Whoa, calm down Tooth. You'll yank his arm right outta its socket," Bunnymund voiced, pulling Jack's arm out of Toothiana's.

"I would not have!" Toothiana huffed, deciding to just walk beside Jack instead of hauling him down the street.

"Um, can I change my mind about the clubs?" Jack said, a bit hesitantly like he wasn't sure if he'd get snapped at or not.

They all stopped walking, Jack going on for a few steps before stopping himself when he noticed that they weren't walking with him. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Bunnymund questioned, sounding a bit suspicious to Jack.

Jack shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets a bit nervously. "No reason…I just thought that…going for just one hour would be ok before I have to return home."

Bunnymund looked like he was about to say something before North jumped right to it with a clap of enormous hands. "That's absolutely wonderful! Let's get going then!" The gentle giant then led them all toward their destination.

* * *

Jack looked around a bit frantically, not being able to make any sense of the flashing lights, booming music and people thrashing their limbs around like they were spazzing out. As soon as they got to the club Jack had to retreat to a booth that the others had claimed as their own for the night, trying to keep away from the mass of people that had gathered on the dance floor. The air was hot and heavy, smelling of sweat, musk and cheap perfume. He could hardly breathe with all of it going into his lungs. But he, miraculously and surprisingly, managed to keep inside the club and not worry the others too much. He was hoping that they'd get tired soon and go their separate ways to get home. So far, they managed to dance through six songs, sit and talk for about five and start dancing again for…ugh! he lost count for how many this time. Periodically they'd come over to try and coax jack into dancing or talk to him but he kept silent, urging them to dance some more and just not worry about him. With every visit, it was getting harder and harder to get them to leave him be though.

He jumped when he felt someone slide into the booth next to him, looking up to see Toothiana trying to take sips of her water between pants. "Isn't this fun!?" She yelled at Jack even if they were next to each other. It was the only way to be heard around the loud music. Jack just nodded. She turned amethyst eyes to the traumatized boy. "Are you alright?" She asked for like the hundredth time that night. Jack just nodded again, taking a short sip of his own water. It felt very hot all of a sudden.

Toothiana looked like she was about to say something when music started up with a robotic sounding voice saying…something before going into a beat that made Jack's chest vibrate with the rhythms. The next thing he knew was that his hand was being grabbed and used to pull him out of the booth. "I love this song!" Toothiana exclaimed as she pulled Jack onto the dance floor. She started to dance by rocking her hips with her hands above her head and Jack just stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do but look around and try not to be bumped by others on the dance floor. "Come on Jack, just move to the music! Nobody will care if you can't dance!" Toothiana encouranged. After a few attempts of trying to return to the booth only to be pulled back onto the dance floor, Jack took her advice. He tried to mimic the swaying of her hips, feeling like he was failing miserably. "Yeah that's it! Keep it up! You're getting it! Just feel the music!" Jack finally tuned into the music that was being played.

_There's a place downtown where the freaks will come around!_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all!_

_And they turn me on, when they take it off, when they take it off!_

_Everybody take it off!_

_There's a place I know, if you're looking for a show!_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor!_

_And they turn me on, when they take it off, when they take it off!_

_Everybody take it off!_

"What's this song supposed to be about!?" Jack questioned, not really paying attention to how he was moving anymore and just dancing to the music, using Toothiana as a guide to how to move his body. He didn't really know nor care that he was dancing like a girl, he was just moving.

"Having fun at a club!" Toothiana said, rolling her shoulders into a spin that Jack copied. " You're good at copying!"

"Sounds more like it's about taking your clothes off," he mumbled to himself before he realized she gave him a compliment. "Oh and thank you!...That's good right!?"

She laughed, nodding. "Definitely good!" They danced for the rest of the song, Jack trying to understand what the singing lady was trying to say in her song as he mindlessly danced. Soon the song ended and Jack moved to walk back to the booth, finding that he was starting to sweat under the heat of the mass of bodies and his hoodie that he stupidly hadn't taken off yet. He felt Toothiana grab at his hand again, trying to keep him on the dance floor for the next song. The DJ or whoever played the music was just saying something, Jack wasn't really listening. "One more song Jack!"

"Ok ok just lemme take my hoodie off! I'm gonna melt in this heat!" Toothiana nodded in understanding, letting go of his hand so he could go to the booth. He stripped his hoodie off, tossing it into the booth before turning around, jumping back when he saw Bunnymund standing there.

"Good grief man! You gave me a heart attack!" Jack yelled, letting out a breath to calm his nerves.

"Sorry 'bout that mate! Just wanted to check up on you," He smiled. "But I can see that Tooth managed to get you on your feet!"

Jack rolled his eyes before moving around the tall Australian and going to stand with Toothiana again. Another song came on, something about Poker Face…or whatever. He wasn't really listening, he was just dancing now. With the dancing, Jack felt something soar in his heart. He felt free, moving his body to the beat of the music, rolling his hips and tossing his hands to the sky…well ceiling actually but you know what I mean. He felt like he was flying and nothing could bring him down. Not the memories of his family's accident, not his three years of isolation, not his social anxiety and definitely not the incidents with Pitch. He was free, finally free! No more pain, no more emotion baggage! These moments dancing…they helped him forget about his broken soul and shattered heart. He felt complete, whole, like he was one, intact being. And it was amazing. He felt so light that he actually thought he couldn't feel the ground underneath his feet, like he was just dancing on air.

The song ended and he wiped sweat from his brow, smiling brightly, so brightly that it lit up his sky blue eyes. Toothiana smiled back at him, pulling him to the booth for some water. Jack drank at his hungrily, panting as he looked around, no longer feeling nervous in the club with a mass of people. "That was fun!" Jack said after downing his water in two gulps.

"Glad you liked it!" Toothiana laughed, downing her water too but in about five gulps.

_Wake up in the morning, feeling like P-Diddy!_

"Ooh ladies!" The DJ came on over the mic. "We all know and love this song. Men get your asses off of the dance floor and give this song to the ladies of the club!" The women cheered as the guys shuffled off of the dance floor, leaving only a decent sized crowd of women.

Toothiana jumped to her feet. "Come on Jack! Let's dance!" She grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet.

"But the DJ-"

"It's only a suggestion! Besides if I invite you its ok!" She insisted, pulling him onto the dance floor. She started to dance to the music, Jack looking a bit unsure of whether to stay or not. He was literally the _only_ guy on the dance floor. "Come on Jack, just don't think!"

Jack did as he was told and turned his eyes from the crowd of dancing teens around him to Toothiana. He followed her movements, once again not caring if they were girl moves and was moving his hips like a girl. He was having fun and that's all that mattered.

_Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer!_

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here!_

_And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger!_

_But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger!_

_I'm taking about everybody getting crunk, crunk!_

_Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk!_

Jack moved to put a hand on Toothiana's hip, acting like he was trying to put a move on her. She smiled knowingly, waiting for the next lyric.

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk!_

She made a playful swipe at his face, Jack swinging his head to the side like he got slapped. They went back to dancing, laughing their asses off as they did so.

_Now, now we go until they kick us out, out!_

_Or the police shut us down, down!_

_Police shut us down, down!_

_Po-po shut us!_

Jack and Toothiana swung their hips and dropped into a crouch before popping back up again and continued dancing. They didn't have a care in the world, so neither of them noticed practically everybody in the club staring at the two while dancing; the people in booths trying to see what everyone was staring at. When they were able to actually to catch the pair that were catching everybody's eye, they saw Jack swinging his hips with his hands above his head to mimic Toothiana and they both looked _drop dead sexy_ doing it.

The song finally came to an end and the pair started laughing their asses off again, ignoring the eyes that watched them as they started to dance to another song that came up. The DJ announced that the dance floor was open once more, so then the area got very crowded, very fast. Jack felt a bit of panic run down his spine but tried not to let it get to him as he closed his eyes and focused on moving his body, no longer using Toothiana as a guide. Bodies bumped and brushed up against his, Jack moving accordingly to get away from them while still dancing.

He felt no more bodies and he opened his eyes, seeing that he had somehow managed to get out of the crowd, in a dark corner a few feet away from the stage the DJ had his gear set up on. He chewed on his lower lip, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to decide if he wanted to just walk all the way around the dance floor to the other side of the club to where their booth was or to just try his hand at getting back through the crowd. Just when he was about to move to go around the dance floor, he felt an arm snake around his waist, pulling him against a very solid chest and deeper into the shadows of the corner. Fingers laced through his, Jack freezing as he felt the body behind him guide him into a swaying motion.

"You're a fabulous dancer Jack Frost," a voice purred into the cold teen's ear, the voice causing shivers to run up his spine. Jack clinched his teeth, trying to muster enough of himself to pull away or at least snap at the owner of the voice. But he couldn't, he was stuck, voice gone and body frozen for some reason that really pissed the teen off. He could only manage to follow the movements the other were guiding him into because he didn't actually have to move independently, he was just told how to move so his body just followed. "I didn't know you could roll your hips like that." Hot breath blew against his cheek and jaw, the frosted teen forcing his eyes shut to force it not to affect him.

"P-Pitch," He tried, his voice stammering even if he tried so hard to not let it waver. He let out a deep breath through his nose before opening his eyes, trying to find some resolve to be himself again. "Pitch, let me go." Now that was better…now if only it didn't come out in a whisper so it could actually be heard.

He could feel the rumble of the ravenette's chest as he chuckled. Pitch couldn't hear Jack since they were right next to the speakers that were blasting the music but he saw the boy's pale lips move so he knew the teen had indeed said something. "Speak up Frost, I can hardly hear you with all the noise around us. And if I can't hear you, neither can they." Pitch gestured to the crowd with his hand that was joined with Jack's, ghosting his lips against the boy's neck. He could feel Jack tense even more (he didn't know he could be any tenser than he was already) under his lips and he smiled to himself. This boy was so much _fun_ to mess with.

Jack felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach at Pitch's words, his blue eyes widening a bit. Pitch could do anything: toy with him, tease him, molest him, rape him or even kill him and nobody would even notice the struggles in the dark corner. No one would be able to hear his screams over the loud booming of the music from the speakers they were a few feet away from. As much as he hated to admit it, Pitch had the upper hand here. After all, Jack couldn't even move his own damned body right now! He swallowed hard, gritting his teeth together as he tried to get control of his body again. He struggled, trying to pull his hand free from Pitch's, using his free hand to try and unwrap the arm from around his waist. But he couldn't get free; the ravenette tightened his hold on Jack's waist, only letting go of Jack's hand to grip his chin between long but strong fingers.

"Now now, there's not need to be hasty. I just wanted to dance with one so talented such as yourself," he chuckled darkly into Jack's ear, the teen freezing up again. The taller teen noticed and smirked to himself. He placed a quick peck on the shorter teen's neck, moving to his jaw before leaving the last peck on his cheek. Jack tried to lean away from the kisses but the hand gripping his chin didn't allow him to move. "Come on Jack Frost, just grace me with this one dance and I'll let you go," Pitch whispered suggestedly to Jack, saying it in a voice that the other found very, very, _very_ hard to deny.

_I'm going to hate myself later for this_. Jack found himself thinking before he forced himself to relax a bit, becoming more willing to the swaying that Pitch was forcing his hips to do. The ravenette smirked, removing the hand from Jack's chin and laced his fingers with his once again. He removed his hand from the shorter boy's waist and laced his fingers with the boy's other hand. He used his own hips to make Jack's move into a more pronounced swaying motion. Jack tried to ignore the sensations of feeling Pitch rub his hips against his ass and focused on the music, closing his eyes to just block everything out except it.

_You so supersonic!_

_Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers!_

_Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic!_

_You're from a whole different world, a different dimension!_

_You open my eyes!_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light!_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me!_

_Infect me with your lovin', fill me with your poison!_

_Take me, t-t-take me!_

_Wanna be a victim!_

_Boy, you're an alien!_

_Your touch so foreign!_

_It's supernatural!_

_Extraterrestrial!_

Jack felt a something bump his nose, his eyes snapping open to stare direction into silver-gold. Pitch's nose was mere centimeters away from Jack's, the boymoving his head back a bit so their faces wouldn't be so close together. With a bit more distance between their faces, Jack could see the smirk on the ravenette's face and he just rolled his eyes, lowering his eyes to Pitch's chest.

_Whoa! Wait a fucking minute! When'd he turn me 'round!? _Jack's mind reeled to try and remember when Pitch spun him around so that his arms were crossed over his chest that was pressed right up against the ravenette's whose arms were wrapped around him to keep him close, _very close._ There was no room between the teen's bodies, that's how close they were. Pitch was still swaying his hips against Jack's, making the teen sway his with the taller boys and for…uh certain things to rub against certain areas that made a powder of pink come across Jack's features as he tried to move so that there'd be no more rubbing of certain areas.

He could feel Pitch chuckle again through his chest, causing the boy to blush a rose pink now. He took a chance and glanced up at the taller teen, seeing him watching Jack with a hungry look in his eye. It sent shivers down his spine and a sense of dread to the pit of his stomach. "You look very lovely with color in those pale cheeks. Let's see if I can splash some more into them," He purred, leaning down to kiss Jack.

The white haired teen wasn't sure what to do, having no time to panic or even move before he felt Pitch's lips brush against his. _Oh God, oh God, oh God!_ was all that repeated in his mind for those few seconds. But Pitch never fully placed his lips against Jack's, instead he pulled away from the now trembling teen with just a brush of the lips. The song was over. "Aw now that's too bad. I said one song so now you can go back and 'hang' out with your 'friends.'" He let Jack go, the teen taking a few steps back as he stared up at Pitch with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted as he panted. His arms were still wrapped around himself, more for comfort now than anything. Before he did anything he'd regret like say punch the ravenette square in the face, he turned around and scurried back to the booth, weaving his way through the dancing crowd just to get lost and becoming unseen by Pitch. He looked over his shoulder to see if silver-gold eyes were still glued to him when he felt himself collide with someone. He whirled his head around, eyes frantic. "I'm so sor-"He started before he realized that he just ran into Bunnymund. He swallowed hard, willing himself to calm down.

Bright green eyes looked down at the pale, shaking figure of Jack, instantly flashing with concern. "Oi mate, you alright?"

Jack quickly nodded, wrapping his arms around him again. _Calm down Jack, he can't see you anymore. Its fine, nothing happened. You're with the Kangaroo now…He could back you up if you need help bashing Pitch's head into the ground._ That thought made the teen stop shaking, a weak smile dancing on his lips. He turned his eyes from the floor and looked up at Bunnymund once again, nodding more surely. "Yeah I'm ok…Just shaken up because…I couldn't find you guys in the crowd," He lied, not even wanting to think about what happened with Pitch let alone tell anyone about it.

Bunnymund didn't seem to believe him for a moment before nodding. "If you say so," He said, figuring that if it was anything important Jack would tell him. "Care for a dance?"

Jack nodded quickly again, grabbing the Australian's hand and pulled him deeper into the crowd just to be sure that Pitch could see him. Once he felt comfortable (with Pitch not seeing him, not being stuck in a crowd of people), he let go of Bunnymund's hand and started dancing with the tall teen. He tried to let the beat drown out his thoughts and help him feel free again. He couldn't help but notice that Bunnymund stared at Jack as he swayed his hips much like Toothiana had. "You're a good dancer!" He heard the Australian compliment, just nodding to show that he heard it. He closed his eyes and just let the music free his soul again, not caring who was watching him.

* * *

The gang left the club at around eleven, since Toothiana said that her parents would be worried about her if she didn't get home before twelve. Jack felt happier upon leaving the club, not just because he could breathe in fresh air again but because he had danced his ass off and he felt like he was walking on air again.

"I'm beat. I don't think I've ever danced that much," Toothiana said in a tired voice.

"You say that every time you dance Tooth," North chuckled, Bunnymund nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry sheila, I'm sure after some rest she'll be apples."

Toothiana giggled lightly. "You and your Australian sayings Bunnymund, I still don't understand them." North laughed with her, Sandy just smiling as Bunnymund glared daggers at them all. Jack was too busy taking off his shoes that were hurting his feet to really pay attention.

"That was the best night ever! I love Halloween!" He exclaimed excitedly as he ran up to catch up with the group that hadn't seen him taking his shoes off.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Toothiana smiled as Jack jumped up onto an empty bike rack to balance on the pole.

"Oi careful mate! I don't wanna end this night by havin' to call the ambo!" Bunnymund said in a concerned voice.

Jack waved him off. "Please this is a piece of cake. Watch this!" Jack tossed his shoes to the ground, doing cartwheels on the pole. Yes Jack was showing off but he was in such a good mood he didn't care. He was having fun and that's all that mattered. He cartwheeled until the bike rack ended (which was about three cart wheels) before he turned and did a backflip off of the rack. He landed easily on his feet, smirking a bit at Bunnymund.

"Bloody show pony," He grumbled but he held a small smile on his lips.

North, Toothiana and Sandy applauded Jack on his 'performance,' the teen bowing at the applauses. "Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week!" He smiled before he went to collect his shoes from Sandy who picked them up for him. "Thanks man." Sandy nodded at his thanks. "Well I gotta get home, see y'all Monday!" Jack called before dashing down the street, not even leaving the others enough time to say good-bye or even say that they'd walk him home. He could feel the Wind rushing passed him, wiping his hair around and tugging at his clothes as he ran, almost beckoning him to run faster, to race her like he used to in the forest. He ran faster, going down the street at a full sprint as he raced the Wind. "Can't beat me ol' girl! You got nothing on me!" He taunted the wind, feeling a big gust push against him and slow him down a bit. "Cheater!" He called to her, running and running until he got to the Home. He jumped the steps up to the front door, entering the Home panting. "I'm back!" Jack announced before dashing up the stairs, completely blowing passed Mrs. Charlotte as she came to check up on Jack and scold him about not telling her where he was going and had been. But he didn't care, he stormed into his room, closing the door behind him as he tossed his shoes to a corner and collapsed onto the bed, smiling into his pillow. _Today was a good day_.

* * *

**Phew! –wipes the sweat from my brow – that took a while to write! And I bet it'll take a while to read too. 14 flipping pages in word, single spaced with Calibri (body) at 11 sized font eesh. I think this'll be the longest chapter EVER for this story so you don't have to worry about anymore 14 pages lol.**

**Anyway I have a question to ask y'all. It's about the ending (yes I already have it planned out don't judge me!) and I want to know if you want the sad ending that contains character death or the not so sad ending but is still sad just without character death. Both I'm alright doing I just can't decide on the one I want because either one would be great for how I want this story to go. So I'll just leave it up to you lovely readers. Just so you know I'll probably put up both versions I'll just post the one that y'all voted for the most as the official ending of the story. The other will just be an alternate ending for those that wanted a different ending. So here's the poll:**

**Character Death or Characters Live**

**Those are your too options. I will not name who dies at the end so don't ask. You'll just have to wait till we get there. Feel free to pm or just review your vote. Speaking of reviews, there's the lovelies that I'd like to point the spotlight at for their reviews:**

**Himmeh – Hola! Hope you like the Blackice in this one XD I worked hard on keeping Pitch going at a slow pace instead of just pushing Jack against the wall and kissing the crap outta Jack. Pitch plans things out, he's strategic and tactical when it comes to getting what he wants and trust me he always gets what he wants so yeah, I'm trying to make him go slow with Jack but it's so flipping hard D= but well worth it . I might have Pitch help 'fix' Jack in later chapters, I'm not sure how I'm going to go about that but I do know that I wanted some very deep, hurtful but heart-felt conversations between the two later. So you might just get your wish, depending on how I write the next chapters =P Glad you liked the last scene. I worked hard on that one ^^ Hard work pays off…as well as staring at the screen for about two hours to get it just right lol**

**StarlightWolf16 – I would image that if Pitch was a real person and a teen he'd be that creepy kid in the back that nobody wants to be around because of his attitude to be above everybody else and his morbid outlook on life. It hasn't been shown yet but Pitch can be very dark and everything so yeah. Glad you like the creepy obsession. I'd image that if Pitch was into somebody, he'd be very creepily obsessed with the person until he got them, then he'd just get bored or something I don't know lol but nice to know you like it. Always happy to hear what you think about the story ^^**

**DarkStarlessNight – I like the slowness of it all too ^^ I don't really care for stories that go too fast with the character hooking up and what not. Going slow adds that suspense where it's just like 'just hook up already!' and I simply adore that. I'll be yelling at my computer screen sometimes I'll be so involved in the story and just want the pair to hook up already lol. I update every Wednesday so that I have a deadline to force myself to get it done and not have you and others waiting a month before the next update ^^ I'd give myself three days at a time for updating but things happen. A week is just so I have wiggle room to work with.**

**yamixyugi-Sasunaru-yaoi-lover – Nice to see someone so interested in what happens next. Hopefully you'll get a kick outta this chapter XD I know I did but that's probably because I'm the author so…eh whatever hope you enjoy. I update every Wednesday so you can add that to your calendar XD**

**Kittygoth666 – Thanks for the review ^^ glad to see you're still into the story XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: This was a bit hard to write only because of how emotional Jack is in this chapter. We all know we've said something in the spur of the moment even if we didn't mean it or it came out wrong…Well that was basically what inspired me to write this chapter: the slips of the tongue and misinterpreting what has been said to us. **

**And thanks to a lovely reviewer (StarlightWolf16 ) I now know that Jack's sister's name is Emma. So yes people she does indeed have a name! It's Emma. Jack and Emma, sounds very sibling like doesn't it? Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**~Snowy Shadow Cat**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Slam!_ The sound of his door hitting the wall behind it made Jack jump, causing him to be wide awake in about half a second. He turned his head to look over his shoulder toward the door since his back was to it when he fell asleep. Dread slowly clinched at his stomach as he saw a very pissed off Mrs. Charlotte standing there with her hands on her hips. "Jackson Frost, we need to talk about last night." Yup so that's what this was about. Jack sat up slowly, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed so that he was now facing the old caretaker of the Foster Home. Once Mrs. Charlotte was sure that she had the teen's undivided attention, she laid it on him. "Jackson, do you know how worried we were when you didn't come home? We thought something had happened to you. I had to coax the children into going out trick-or-treating just to keep them from watching the door all night. And don't even get me started on what you put poor Aliyah through! She was worried sick! She said she wouldn't go trick-or-treating without you. Luckily I was able to get her to come with us so she wouldn't be home alone but still! Don't you dare do that again Mister or you're in for a rude awakening of how bad living here can be. I've been nice and as tolerant as I can handle with your attitude and mood swings. You're on the last straw Jackson Frost; don't think I'll take it easy on you just 'cause of your special situation." And with that the woman stormed out of the room without even letting Jack explain himself. He sat there dumbfounded for a few minutes, rolling around what she said in his head a few times to make sure he got it all. So the children were worried about him but she still managed to take them out trick-or-treating without him (guess they weren't too concerned about him), he was having it easy living in a house full of children when he didn't _want _to be here and was fine on his own, he was apparently having an "attitude" and "mood swings" and Mrs. Charlotte was tired of putting up with them even though she _knew_ about his current state of mind and would need to be approached differently than the other children and she didn't seem to give a rat's ass about his "special situation." What kind of house was he stuck in!? She just told him flat out she didn't care about his special case! Did that mean she didn't care when he was depressed about realizing how broken he was? Did that mean that she never truly cared about him and was only putting up with him because the State told her to?

Something shattered in Jack, causing him to clutch his chest at the sudden pain in it. His heart hurt like hell! He thought…he thought Mrs. Charlotte actually wanted to help him get better but now…Now he wasn't even sure if wanted to put up with him! He gasped around the lump in his throat, feeling his lungs scream for air after he had been holding his breath ever since Mrs. Charlotte left the room. It even hurt to _breathe_! Shards of glass and needles jammed into his heart with every breath he took. The pain was enough to bring tears into his eyes. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be _here_!

With a struggled breath he managed to get to his feet, change into another pair of black pants and teeshirt before grabbing the first hoodie that was in his closet: a black pull over. He threw that on as he made his way out of his room, down the hallway and down the stairs. He ignored everyone that tried to talk to him; well not really ignore, he just couldn't hear them passed his thoughts and the throbbing pain in his chest that was now starting to make it difficult to breathe. The lump in his throat was gone and no tears glazed his eyes, they had been pushed down when he was changing from his clothes from the night before but the chest pain he was feeling, that didn't go away. If anything it got worse and worse and _worse_ with every smile he saw in the Home, with every cheery child that tried to talk to him, acting like they actually _cared_ about him.

Tears glazed his eyes again, threatening to spill over. He dashed down the hallway of the main floor, throwing the door open before slamming it shut behind him. Cold fresh air met him out the door, the wind caressing his face. The first tear fell, then the second and the third. They just wouldn't stop, whatever broke inside of him caused a tidal wave of emotion to just overwhelm him. He couldn't breathe again, his chest tightening with the weight of the emotions he was feeling, the glass in his heart piercing through the fragile muscle easily with the weight on his chest. Everything _hurt_ now. Breathing hurt, crying hurt, being alive _hurt_.

_I should've died with them…_ Jack thought to himself as more tears fell, the teen holding his head down so anyone that was walking down the sidewalk wouldn't see him. Jack hardly ever cried, he only did on the anniversary of the accident that took everything away from him. And that was a few months away. He just couldn't believe that he _allowed_ himself to actually think that _someone_ would care about _him._ Nobody did, not the children at the Home, not Aliyah or Marcus, not Mrs. Charlotte, not even Tooth, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy. Nobody cared, nobody cared about a broken boy.

More tears fell, his time Jack not caring if anybody saw his tears or heard his sniffling. He was just in too much pain to care. The world was black to him now, the people laughing on the other side of the street were laughing at him, the parents playing with their little girl were teasing him about what he didn't have anymore, the couple that were in love were cruelly showing him what he'd never have. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to see other people and how they had what he couldn't. The entire world was playing a cruel joke on him and he couldn't play one back.

So he walked, walked until he found him at a deserted park. The playground he took Aliyah and the others too. It was pretty chilly outside, autumn now turning into winter in Burgess. Jack didn't know why he came here; his feet just brought him here. He blinked passed the tears in his eyes to look around. His eyes zoned in on the "Forbidden Forest" just behind the park, feeling his heart let out a longing pain for the smell of the pine trees, the feel of the pine needles and fallen leaves against his bare feet, the taste of the pine in the air. He wanted his forest back, he wanted to be back there where there was no pain, and there was no hurt, where there was only _him_ and nobody else. He wanted to be where there wasn't anybody to pretend to care about him only to stab him in the back. He wanted to be in his forest where it was just him and the animals that inhabited it. Life was simple there; it was _bearable _there without others around to complicate _everything_.

He didn't even notice when his feet led him the wooded area, only zoning in when he felt himself sit his butt down at the base of a tree that was pretty well in the area. People would only be able to see him if they actually entered the area and looked. But Jack highly doubted that _anybody_ would come looking for him. They didn't really care about him.

With his back to the tree trunk, Jack, as quietly as he could manage with the pain he was feeling, cried out his sorrows. The tears seemed endless as they continued to flow down his cheeks. And just when he thought that he was going to stop and actually be able to pick up his broken pieces, the tears came back as forcefully as they did when he first started to cry. He honestly didn't think he possessed that many tears to spill but…then again he honestly didn't think he could be in so much _pain_, not after the accident anyway. He didn't think that someone could make him hurt _so much_ with just _words_. He was so pathetic. When'd he get so fragile? He couldn't remember but of course he couldn't, his mind just kept replaying what Mrs. Charlotte had said to him.

When Jack did finally run out of tears, his cheeks were streaked thickly with dried tears, his eyes heavy from all the crying. It didn't take him long to fall into a slumber that he actually wished he wouldn't wake up from. He just wanted to sleep until he slipped into oblivion. But of course he couldn't do that; the cruel world just wouldn't let him have the peace of death. Instead he was stuck living until it was "his time" and going through all the pain until then.

Jack didn't dream, for that he was grateful. It was a black, dreamless sleep even if it wasn't exactly restful. The tree trunk his back was against didn't provide much comfort for him. He blamed getting used to a bed on that. After three years of sleeping in the pile of pine needles and leaves he called a bed as well as the occasional tree trunk or branch, the mattress he had in his room felt like a puff of cloud stuffed into fabric. And the pillows, oh pillows were heavenly. He didn't know he'd miss them so much since when he was with Emma, he mainly used them for pillow forts and pillow fights. Fun times those were…fun times.

* * *

A jolt to his foot pulled Jack from his slumber, a small snort slipping between his lips as he lifted his head from where his cheek was resting against his shoulder. He saw the fuzzy shape of someone standing before him, Jack having to rub his eyes to get the sleep out of them. He mumbled something incoherent, blinking as he lowered his hands from his bright blue eyes. He saw a pair of legs clad in faded blue jeans before he looked up to see who was wearing them. His back straightened and he pushed himself up against the trunk of the tree more, trying to put as much distance between him and the teen in front of him. Of all the people he could've dealt with seeing, _he_ was the last one on that list.

The teen before Jack rolled his eyes at his reaction. "Oh calm down, I'm not gonna do anything to ya."

"I highly doubt that consider all the encounters we've had so far have been _very_ unpleasant," Jack snapped back, glaring daggers at Pitch.

The ravenette smirked. "They weren't _that_ bad, were they?" Jack just glared at him. The dark teen let out a sigh. "I promise I won't do anything to you. I come here to think so running into you was completely unplanned."

The cold teen's jaw dropped for a moment. "'Planned?' You meant to tell me that every time you bumped into me was _planned_!" Jack just couldn't believe _that one _at all. Why would someone _plan_ to bump into _him_? It didn't make any sense.

Pitch just smirked down at him before sitting down beside Jack, the colder teen scooting away from it a bit just to put some distance between them. "So tell me, what brings you out here? Few people come into this patch of woods on choice, fewer to actually sleep in it," there was a tease in Pitch's voice as he played with a few leaves that were next to him.

"I like the woods, simple as that," Jack said bluntly, not exactly lying. He did like the woods, loved them in fact. He just wasn't about to tell the boy who just happened to torment him whenever he got a chance the real reason why he was out there.

"I see." There was an awkward silence that only allowed the noises of Pitch crunching up dried leaves to be heard. "You do know that sleeping in woods is bad for you right? You can get ticks, mosquitoes can give you diseases and you can get awfully sick if it's cold out."

"I know how to take care of myself alright? Don't worry your pretty lil' head about me," Jack said coldly, not even casting the teen a glance.

"You think my head is pretty?" Pitch asked with a dark purr, his voice low and seductive. It sent shivers down Jack's spine, shivers he didn't like.

To cover up how it affected him, the frosted teen just rolled his blue eyes. "Not even in your dreams."

"Such a mean boy you are Jack Frost," the ravenette teased, bumping Jack with his shoulder. Jack responded by scooting a bit more away from Pitch, being too stubborn to just get up and leave but not wanting to give into Pitch. "Oh right right, you don't like to be touched. In _any_ way."

Jack's cheeks flushed a powder pink. "Never seemed to stop you before. Why it would matter now is beyond me."

A dark chuckled reached the pale boy's ears. "Like I said before, I came here to think. Now while messing with you is fun and all-"

"Emotionally traumatizing me Is 'fun!?'" Jack growled in a threatening tone, turning his eyes toward the ravenette to glare at him.

Pitch shrugged. "Well…yeah I mean-" He never got to finish since Jack quickly threw a punch to his jaw, knocking his head off to the side. Pain erupted in the ravenette's jaw and the frosted teen's hand. Neither cared. Before Jack could do anything else, Pitch grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the tree, sprawling him out on the pine needle covered ground. The taller teen then mounted him, pinning both his wrists to the ground beside his head. Glacier cold eyes stared up into predatory silver-gold. Jack squirmed, trying to get out from under Pitch but that only resulted in him tightening his grip on his wrists. He continued to squirm until he felt like Pitch was going to break his wrists.

"Get off!" Jack demanded.

"You don't honestly think you can order me around after punching me in the face, now do you?" Pitch said in a low, dangerous tone as he stared at the frosted teen under him. He did have to admit though, he liked being on top of the boy. Watching squirm and having him pinned made Pitch's blood boil but not in the angry way. More of the arousal way. He couldn't help but think about if Jack would squirm so much if they were actually in bed together and if he could turn that glare into a look of pleasure. Maybe even see what kind of noises he could get from the boy. He shook his head roughly, banishing those thoughts before he became too aroused.

"I hate you," He heard Jack grumble underneath him, looking off to the side so he wouldn't have to look at the ravenette.

Pitch chuckled, lowering his head to whisper into the cold teen's ear. "And what have I done to make you hate me?" He purred, smirking when he saw the boy close his eyes, his jaw clinched and his hands pulled into tight fists.

Jack let out a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves after he whispered into his ear. Whenever he did that it made him want to shiver and his stomach want to do flips. He didn't like the feeling. "Well first off, you weren't even _listening to me_!" The cold teen growled through clinched teeth.

The ravenette rose an eyebrow. _When was I supposed to be listening?_ He asked himself. "Listening to what?"

Jack let out a frustrated noise. "Just a few minutes ago!" He hissed, glaring up at Pitch with ice cold eyes.

Pitch let out a _hm_ sound, thinking over what Jack was saying. He must've been referring to when he was wound up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he was talking. He shrugged, leaning away from the boy now. "Fair enough." He demounted Jack, going back to sitting where he was before he punched him.

The frosted teen growled a bit, pushing himself up with his elbows into a reclining position. He wasn't sure what to do now: stay or leave. If he left then he'd have nowhere else to go but back to the Home. He didn't want to do that. If he stayed then he'd have to deal with Pitch. He didn't want to do that either. So which did he not want to do the most? They were tied pretty close. "It's getting late, you should go back to the Foster House," he heard Pitch say, breaking him from his thoughts.

Jack turned hard eyes on the ravenette. "How do you know I live in a Foster Home?" He asked. Pitch just smiled a bit, shrugging. The cold teen let out a frustrated breath, getting to his feet. "Fine whatever, I don't care." He moved to leave the woods.

"If you say so. See you Monday Jack," Pitch said, chuckling when he heard Jack growl. He stayed sitting next to the tree though, even after Jack had left. He picked under his finger nails, mulling over what had happened moments ago and how he could continue to get to the cold teen. He was his after all, whether the boy liked it or not.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a bit of a BS chapter but I wanted an emotional Jack . Prepare for more Jack and Pitch time, with both emotional conversations and Pitch making Jack feel very awkward! XD Oh and him hanging out with Tooth and gang ^^ Don't forget to vote for your preferred ending for this plot line, I'd love to hear how you think it should end. Remember your two options are Character Death or Characters Live. Both are sad, just the Character Death is sadder. Now onto reviews!**

**Editor Omega – I'm glad to hear you love my story ^^ I know, I've seen a lot of RotG in highschool too but I never cared for them because they never did…well what I'm doing with Jack being so socially anxious and touch deprived. I'm kinda glad I'm among the few that have (if there are others I haven't seen yet). I thought that if Pitch was in high school he'd be a leader for a gang. It's not just high school, he has some in middle school as well. I was basically using his gang to be his Fearlings and what not. I was thinking that the middle schoolers would be Fearlings because of the –ling at the end, kinda make them sound…young? I guess that's a good word for it. And then those in high school with Pitch would be the Nightmares, kinda like a promotion thing, gotta start at the bottom and work your way up through the ranks kinda thing. That's what I thought anyway, just to keep those two elements of him in the story. I agree that we could use some more sad endings; I have two sad ones planned, one just has character death and the other doesn't so either way, this story has a sad ending lol.**

**Kittygoth666 – I'll be posting both endings regardless. One will just be the official ending while the other is an alternate like it isn't official, it's just how things could've ended. Sorta like if you went back in time and "fixed" things kinda thing.**

**Lady Minuialwen – Glad to see you liked the chapter. I did too. I think so far that's my favorite but of course I could have a future favorite for those I haven't written yet so…yeah lol**

**Yamixyugi-Sasunaru-yaoi-lover – No matter what I'll be posting both endings, one will just be the official ending and the other is just my alternative so don't worry, you'll get both endings no matter which ones gets the most votes ^^ one will just be posted before the other.**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Hello my lovely readers. I know it's been a while but here's another chapter for y'all to read. It's short I know and kind of a BS chapter but I'm only putting this up because I'm tying it later into the story so it's BS you need to know. So please don't throw those rocks at me –hides behind my dresser – I have more coming up I promise. And it shouldn't take so long to get up. I finished this one about…hmmm….let's say about last Thursday so yeah it's been a week. But! I have a good reason for not getting it up till this late, we restarted my computer like wiped it clean then uploaded a new processor (I had Windows 8 which is honestly better for tablets not netbooks and laptops, handy sometimes but others just a pain) so now I have Windows 7. But I didn't get office till this Sunday. Well guess what happened during the wipe? I lost all my stories. I had thumb drive copies though…that hadn't been updated with the new edits and the Chapter Eight I had started on the flipping computer. So I had to rewrite it on paper (a better version if you ask me, it flows better) so yeah, that's why I'm late. That and I've been busy with school since it's only the second week and all. Already had five quizzes and a test. Fun fun fun.**

**But enough of my complaining, here's your chapter that you've been so patient with.**

**~Snowy Shadow Cat**

* * *

Chapter 8

A week had passed and Jack still refused to talk to Mrs. Charlotte. The old caretaker had even apologized multiple times. Jack wouldn't have it. If the woman tried to strike up a conversation, the frosted teen would just glare then walk away. He was effectively giving the woman the cold shoulder. Again. But then again, she deserved it. She hadn't taken into consideration how her words would've affected the teen. Nor had she considered that it would hurt him so badly that he'd crawl back into his shell again. Mrs. Charlotte had just reversed all the progress they've achieved with the boy. And it was done in less than five minutes. So yes, the old woman was riding the guilt train, going deeper into the tunnel with every heartbreaking glare Jack sent her way. And what was worse was that she didn't know how to fix it. She just had to deal with that glacier cold glare every time they were in a room together.

So that's what this counseling session was about. It was his first on this week and Mrs. Charlotte had insisted talking to the man before allowing Jack to proceed with wasting an hour of his life. An hour, he could've been doing homework (yeah, right, like he'd do that right after school) or playing with the children (despite the incident with Mrs. Charlotte, Jack was still determined to make the children happy; he just had to get out of his stoop of depression to do so which took about three days with lots of cinnamon sugar toast for comfort). As soon as Jack sat down in that leather couch that always smelled funny to him, he knew it was going to be harder to get the man to leave him be. The way he was looking at him and the look that he and Mrs. Charlotte exchanged before Mr. Cox ushered Jack into the room was enough to put the teen on edge. _Are they gonna gang up on me now?_ Jack asked himself irritably. That was the last thing he needed.

"So Jack," Mr. Cox started, opening the boy's file with a pen ready to take notes. "How have you been lately?"

"Fine." Jack replied simply.

"Really now?" Mr. Cox said, sounding like he knew better and caught the teen in a lie. "No problems at school? At the Home? With Mrs. Charlotte?"

Jack sat in the couch very tensely. He kept silent before shaking his head. "Nope."

Mr. Cox wrote in the file with a sigh. "That's not what Mrs. Charlotte told me. She said the relationship between you two is nonexistent. That you two can't be in the same room together. And that refuse to talk to her."

"Well that's her. I'm fine. Whatever she thinks is going on isn't." The teen implied harshly.

Mr. Cox set the file down on his desk he was sitting next to and go up. He went to the bookshelf, rummaging through a bin on the bottom shelf. "I can see this is going nowhere so we'll just have to change tactics." The man said, finally finding whatever was in the bin, presenting it to Jack. It was a composition notebook, college ruled like the ones you used for school.

The teen eyed the notebook like it would bite him before taking it. And of course the first thing he did was flip through it. Once he saw it was completely empty, he looked back up to his therapist. "What's this for?"

"Well since you won't talk to anybody about your problems, I figured you could write them." Mr. Cox held up his hands in a defensive manner at the suspicious look Jack gave him. "It's just some way to get your thoughts and emotions out. What harm could come from writing?"

"So it's like a diary then. Yeah no-"

"It's a journal, not a diary. And you could fill it with anything, you don't have to write. I'm giving you a way to express yourself freely without having to talk, without having to find someone to trust. You could fill that journal with pictures, drawings, writings be them fiction or real. People find an outlet in different ways. Some write fictional stores of characters overcoming conflicts similar to their own. Some take pictures of what makes them happy and what makes them sad just to get it out. Some draw how they feel, the pictures as a code in the designs they make up. But there are those that just write how they feel to get it out. Sometimes, all a person needs is a pen and a blank page."

Jack still looked skeptical but considered using the journal. What would he fill it with? He tried to ponder this as he examined the notebook in his hands. He flipped through it again, weighing it in his hands, looking at the front and back covers. "What do I do when we meet again? If I do happen to fill it up?"

"That depends. If you want me to see or read something, I will but only the things you permit me to. You don't have to bring it if there's nothing you want to share." Mr. Cox told Jack as he sat down in his chair again. "If you happen to fill it up and see that it's helping then I can give you another journal. Or you can just go get yourself one."

Jack chewed on his lower lip in thought. He couldn't really see a downside to this so why not? But what would he fill it with? He didn't know if he wanted to draw, write or anything. He'd figure that out later he supposed. So he nodded. "Ok. If you think it'll help."

"I do. You're very reserved and you have a right to be. I just think you'd benefit by getting what you think or feel out somehow." Jack nodded again, still considering what he'd put into his new journal. "Well I don't have anything else for you today, unless you want to get something off your chest?" The teen shook his head, making the therapist chuckle a bit. "I thought as much. Alright you're free to go."

* * *

Jack spent the most of his night trying to figure out what he wanted to put into the damned journal. The more he stared at that empty first page, the more frustrated and angry he got. How hard was it to put something on a damn blank page? Not very right? So why the hell was he having issues doing so?

Throwing the pen he had been gripping hard between pale digits down on his desk for the third time that night, he leaned back into his chair. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to think. But that was the problem, he couldn't think of anything that was worth putting pen to paper. He thought everything: his doubts, his emotions, his fears, his memories, his joys and his overall opinion weren't worth writing about. Why would he want to write about what it was like to be isolated for three years? He'd already gone through that. Why relive it? What was the point of writing how broken and depressed he felt sometimes? He didn't even want to admit it to himself that he was screwed up in the head and needed help. He pushed away everyone that tried to help him. So how was this whole journal things supposed to help him if he had nothing to fill it with?

He let out a deep sigh before closing the notebook and put it away in a desk drawer. He looked out his window and saw the Moon was starting to rise over the tops of the buildings across the street. "Hey there ol' friend." Jack said sadly, waving towards it. "How you been?" He asked the crescent sliver. "I've been better myself. Get this, my therapist wants me to use a journal to express myself…well he suggested it and I agreed but I have nothing to put into it." He sight again, feeling a little pathetic. "Any ideas?" He questioned his friend. He didn't know why he was having such a hard time with such a simple task. He had a lot he wanted to get out, to just shove the weight of emotions he had on his chest off of him but he just couldn't. It wasn't even like anybody would see the damn thing. He'd probably destroy the journal once it was filled so nobody would ever see what he wrote…or drew depending on which one he finally decided to fill those blank pages with. He could only image how Mrs. Charlotte would react if she read how Jack wished he died with his family or worse, if someone like Pitch found the journal when he was at school. A sinking feeling spread through him at that thought. That would be a terrible turn of events, he'd never hear the end of it from that dark teenager.

Shaking his head roughly, he turned his attention to the ever silent moon. "Aren't in a talking mood tonight? I can get that. Alright, I'm going to bed then." And with that he turned his back to the Moon and moved over to his bed. He didn't even bother changing from the jeans and shirt he wore for the day before collapsing on the mattress and letting the darkness of sleep consume his mind.

* * *

**See, short and a BS chapter. But I have big plans for that lil book Jack's gonna express himself in so don't worry, it's shit you need to know. Now I have to re-edit all my old chapters so they're…correct? Ugh I missed a lot of things when I edited myself. I swear I need an editor…or are those called Betas here on FanFiction? Eh well, I'll cope regardless. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter soon. I've already started it and just haven't had time to continue it with all the school work I've been doing lately.**

**And before I leave you guys, I wanted to say thank you for being so patient with me and my depression. I hope it doesn't happen again so we can continue this story on a normal pace like it was going. I have more ideas for more stories, not so much as Rise of the Guardians but others so maybe when this is over I can dive right into another story. But that can be regarded at another time, it's far too early into this story still to even be thinking about writing another one. I hope y'all are still with me and enjoy this chapter. Leave a review if you'd like, it helps reassure me you want me to continue and I kinda need that a lot right now, I'm so iffy about my writing now since my depression. I'll get better, promise. I'll stop blabbering now. See you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Hello you guys!~ Chapter Nine is here for ya. Yay. And guess what? I got myself a Beta. How cool is that? Give a round of applause to The Demons Rose for being so kind enough to edit and improve this lovely fanfiction. And I have to say, it was just absolutely awesome for you guys to welcome me back. It was so heartwarming I almost cried…ok not really but it brought a big smile to my face. So anyway, back to the chapter!**

**~Snowy Shadow Cat**

* * *

Chapter Nine

It was December with only three days left until Christmas break. The halls of the high school were set abuzz with the coming excitement. You couldn't take three steps without hearing what someone was going to do for the holidays. Most were leave Burgess to visit family or to get to warmer weather. It had been snowing after all.

Even with the cold weather and snow, Jack was still in a sour mood. Well not so much as sour as reserved. The Home had no plans for the holidays which was just a reminder that Jack's family was gone. And it didn't help that his birthday was coming up either. Another year without Emma bouncing on his bed so he'd wake up for her to sing happy birthday. No more cake for breakfast because that's how he wanted to start the day. Everyone's excitement was just reminding him of what he didn't have anymore.

There was this one good thing that came out of his though, Jack was finally writing in his journal. It was his way to complain when people asked if he was alright and he had to lie every time. He wrote how he truly felt about the issue and how much he missed his family and the things they did. He was writing in it now at the moment. He was in English so it wasn't like he was going to get in trouble for it. He made it look like he was taking notes just for extra cover.

'_I know I've said it before but I miss them. With every day that passes, I'm one step closer to crying all day. It's not the fact it's Christmas. You know that. It's my birthday. I hate my birthday, every year now I wish I could just skep that damn day. I can't remember if I've told you why yet. If I have then you'll just have to bear with me. I know I say the same things, over and over again but I can't help it. This helps me get through the day. Which is why Mr. Cox gave you to me I guess. Remind me to thank that man later. I just heard a girl say she had to go up to New York to see her family. She's complaining about it now. She doesn't know how lucky she is to still have family. I've got no one and it's all my fault. That's what hurts the most about the holiday, my birthday, every day. I have to live with the fact I killed them off for the rest of my life. If I just hadn't asked to go to the movies they'd still be here. I should've died with them. It's all my fault.'_

Jack couldn't write anymore after that last sentence. His glacier blue eyes were welling with tears that were about to spill over. With a shuddering breathe, the frosted teen closed his journal and put it aside, trying to push down the wave of emotion he was feeling. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. The writing was helping but he had to deal with things, with thoughts, with _emotions_ he had been avoiding for three years. It was helping yes, but it made him feel even more broken than he first originally thought. But the more he wrote, the more he got it out, he could feel himself get better. He could feel his heart lose its permanent ache it's had for three years. He could finally pick up the pieces and put it back together, to make it whole again. Yes, the writing was breaking his heart again but sometimes to fix something, to make it better and stronger you first have to tear apart the repairs you've made before and just start anew. And that's how Jack was fixing himself. That's what was happening to him whenever he put pen to paper.

Jack was never really one to read. He was never one to write. Never in his childhood did he remember sitting down with a book to read it unless it was for school. He didn't read for pleasure. Writing assignments? Pfft, don't even get him started. He _hated _writing assignments. Essays, book reviews, daily journal entries for school, all he could live without.

He just never thought, not in a million years, that writing was what would ultimately help him come to terms with what happened. He never thought something so simple as filling a page with words could relieve such a massive weight on his shoulders. And even with the wave of emotion he was feeling at the moment, the sudden and strong urge to cry, he knew he'd feel better afterwards. The first few times he felt this way after writing, he told himself he'd never write again. But oddly enough, he felt so tempted to just write down his thoughts on some days. Others, he just needed an outlet if someone (usually Pitch) got on his nerves and just had to get it out. Now he felt so stupid for not actually doing this, keeping a journal, sooner. I mean really, how hard was it to just pick up a pen and write in a book. It didn't matter if there were big jumps in between the dates. It didn't matter if you didn't even date it! Sometimes Jack would date it and sometimes he wouldn't, depending on he felt. It was just an outlet and one that was working. He was so overjoyed to finally getting help, he was just grateful for the only friend he seemed to have: his journal.

Speaking of 'friends;' the frosted teen was now at lunch, still not eating the slop the school was handing out and was calling food. Seriously the spaghetti they were serving today looked over a week old and like it was a mass of living…stuff. Honestly, no joke it looked like it would jump off the school trays and run away. That's how Jack saw the stuff and that's why he refused to eat it. Toothiana was sitting with him, waiting for the Kangaroo and her giant Russian friend. They were...doing something that Jack couldn't remember because the excited teen was happily talking Jack's ear off about her plans for Christmas. Sure it was a little annoying but in some way it was…kind of charming. And it made the frosted teen feel better for some reason. As he listened, he just had the faintest of smiles tugging at the corners of his pale lips.

"…and hopefully Nana, you know my grandma, can come too so we can see her. I haven't seen her in, like, _forever_! Ok that's not true, I saw her last Easter but that _so long_ ago! We're talking from April to December I haven't seen her. She's my favorite grandma! That reminds me…" And that talking just kept going on and on and on. "Are you still listening?" She'd periodically stop to ask.

At which Jack would nod his head. "Yes I'm still listening. You were saying?" He'd reply with a soft smile, causing the multicolor haired teen to smile back brightly and keep chattering away. They both were so involved into the conversation that they both didn't notice when Bunnymund and North approached them and just stood, listening to Tooth ramble on.

It wasn't until Bunnymund placed a hand on Tooth's shoulder did the two teens noticed the others there. The fairy-looking teen jumped with surprise as she looked up at the Australian. "Bunnymund! Don't do that, you scared me half to death!"

He and North let out amused chuckles. "We've been standing here for a while now mate. Can't help if ya don't pay attention."

Tooth rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Jack. "Sorry Jack but I promised them to go to the library with them during lunch." She apologized sweetly before getting to her feet. The frosted teen simply nodded in acceptance.

"Unless, of course, you want to join us?" North suggested, head cocked to the side at the suggestion.

All three stared at the white haired teen intently as they waited for his answer. Jack couldn't help but smile before nodding. "Sure. I'll just be sitting here by myself anyway." He said, getting up to follow them to their destination.

Tooth let out an excited shriek before grabbing Jack's hand and tugging him to the library, Bunnymund and North in tow, laughing as Jack struggled to keep up with the excited girl dragging him along.

* * *

**Aw look at that, Jack's finally making friends . He just needed to get things off his chest is all. Hope this chapter makes up for the shortness of the previous one even if it isn't too long itself. I was actually hoping to get this up this weekend but I got so busy with doing things like going to another county and working I just didn't have time. But I'm not too far off my mark so it's ok! Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review. I'm still having that poll going on for Character Death or Characters Live. Remember, I'll post both chapters so you can see how both endings work out but only one will be the official ending. The other will just be a 'what if' chapter. See you next chapter!~**


End file.
